


Left Out

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi sometimes feels left out because she towers over her girlfriends, and since they were together first Jemma and Skye have lots of 'in jokes' she doesn't get.</p><p>Skye sometimes feels left out because she doesn't have 12 PHDs, and while she's not stupid she can't keep up with all the science talk.</p><p>Jemma sometimes feels left out because she isn't as tough as her girlfriends, and while she's getting better she doesn't have her own codename people mention in hushed whispers or some kind of genuinely terrifying ability.</p><p>Sometimes they all feel left out, but somehow they make it work.</p><p>Primarily Bobbi/Jemma/Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bobbi sometimes feels left out because she towers over her girlfriends, and since they were together first Jemma and Skye have lots of 'in jokes' she doesn't get.

Skye sometimes feels left out because she doesn't have 12 PHDs, and while she's not stupid she can't keep up with all the science talk.

Jemma sometimes feels left out because she isn't as tough as her girlfriends, and while she's getting better she doesn't have her own codename people mention in hushed whispers or some kind of genuinely terrifying ability.

Sometimes they all feel left out, but somehow they make it work.

*

Bobbi Moore smiled softly. Skye was always so cute when she was excited. Well, sometimes she was just downright sexy, Bobbi grinning as she remembered feeling Skye's excitement on her fingers and tasting it on her tongue. Oh yes, Bobbi had become an expert on the different types of excited Skye, and while this wasn't quite her favourite this ranked high up there, especially now they were about to see their other girlfriend.

Their latest mission had run long. As in a full day longer than expected, and that was way too long without seeing Jemma Simmons. Because don't get Bobbi wrong, Skye was great on her own, but when Jemma wasn't around it felt like part of her was missing. Skye admitted to feeling the same way, which was a relief because even as the weeks turned into months and now years. She still sometimes felt like the +1. The third wheel. The add on to the perfection which had been Skimmons.

That feeling was reinforced when Bobbi finally saw her other girlfriend again, a blissful moment turning into one of heartache as before she could take another step Skye dashed forward and Jemma quickly did the same. In like two seconds, three tops, the two smaller girls jumped into each other's arms and squealed with delight as they held each other so tightly Bobbi feared they might break. Or forget about her entirely, Bobbi feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment between an OTP just by standing there.

As if sensing her uncomfortableness Skye looked back at her when she pulled away slightly from Jemma with a guilty expression on her face. There was a similar one on Jemma's face, but it quickly morphed into one of determination as the scientist pulled herself completely away from the hacker, boldly marched over to Bobbi and flung her arms around her. Smiling happily Bobbi eagerly returned the hug, dearly wishing she could kiss Jemma right now. However Bobbi didn't wish to force PDA on Jemma when she had repeatedly made clear she wasn't comfortable with it, and she didn't want to kiss Skye and also make Jemma uncomfortable, so Bobbi forced herself to be happy with this now. After all, they wouldn't be in public for much longer, and then Bobbi could have her wicked way with both her girlfriends.

Jemma almost considered making out with Bobbi, and then Skye, but that had been awkward enough when she just had one girlfriend. Now she just couldn't do it, even after seeing Bobbi and Skye for the first time in weeks. But what she did do was grab them both by the hand and dragged them towards their quarters, which was incredibly suggestive, but then again it wasn't like there was any mystery about what they were going to be doing now the 'triple' was reunited. And to be fair the rest of the team didn't exactly snigger like school children, as always the likes of Colson and Fitz looking the other way and May simply not caring.

Once they were safely in their quarters with the doors closed Jemma stood on her tiptoes and pulled Bobbi down into a passionate kiss. Of course Bobbi had let her do that, she couldn't match this woman strength, but Bobbi had previously confessed she loved it when a beautiful but shorter woman 'forced' her down into a kiss, Bobbi certainly proving that fact right now as she eagerly kissed back. That kiss lasted several long minutes, Jemma barely having time to breathe when it was broken as Skye quickly pulled her into another kiss, Bobbi and Skye taking turns with her for a while before engaging in a passionate lip lock of their own.

Things continued like that for awhile, which was normally the case whenever they were alone together like this. A few times when they woke up in the morning and Skye insisted on a quickie they would rush to this part, but for the most part they made sure they had plenty of time to just gently caress and kiss each other, doing their best to make sure that no one felt left out. Of course at this stage someone technically was, but even then watching was hardly a chore and they often got involved by kissing the necks and exposed flesh of the other girls.

Soon there was more exposed flesh on display as Bobbi and Skye started unceremoniously stripping Jemma, before making short work of their own clothes. In what felt like under a minute all three women were naked and gently staring lovingly at each other, their hands roaming over the bodies of their lovers while making sure to avoid those sensitive places, at least for now. They then went back to kissing for several minutes before Jemma was gently laid down in the centre of the bed and then double teamed by her wonderful girlfriends, Bobbi continuing the passionate kiss she'd started before lowering Jemma as Skye kissed her way down from her lips to her chest.

Skye loved foreplay as much as the next girl, but honestly after two weeks of not seeing her beloved Jemma she was ready to give the scientist's tits a few quick sucks before continuing her way down her body. Or just ignore them completely and keep kissing her way down this body until she reached her ultimate destination. But she knew Jemma liked this kind of pleasurable torture, and the more she teased her lover the stronger Jemma's first of many climaxes would be. So Skye forced herself to be patient, calling up her training from May in the process. Which made her smile.

What would May's reaction be if she knew this was how she was using her training? A raised eyebrow, maybe? Perhaps a glare? Or maybe she wouldn't dignify it with an outward response. Whatever, Skye had far more important things to worry about, like Jemma's pleasure. Something she clearly caused by gently kissing up Jemma's petite tits, wrapping her lips around one of her nipples and gently beginning to suck on it. That caused Jemma to moan loudly into Bobbi's mouth, or at least it was loud in the quiet room, which in turn made Skye grin wickedly around the nipple and then suck a little harder.

She then slid her mouth to the other nipple, going back and forth for several minutes while Bobbi continued to kiss Jemma, her large body curled up against the smaller scientist's side so that the hacker could have all the access she needed to those little boobs. Taking full advantage of that Skye brought her hand up so she was cupping Jemma's tits, pushing one more firmly into her mouth and playing with the other. She also began swirling her tongue around each nipple in between long and increasingly hard sucks, Skye using every trick she knew to make her girl feel good.

After a few minutes of that Jemma broke the kiss and whimpered, "Skye, please..."

That was all the encouragement Skye needed, the activist turned secret agent eagerly kissing her way down her girlfriend's body until she was in between Jemma's legs. Then as she felt she had rushed getting there Skye took a few moments to kiss the inside of Jemma's thighs, increasingly close to her lover's pussy before gently pressing her lips to her final destination. Then she stuck out her tongue and gently licked it, Skye letting out a soft moan of joy at the same time Jemma let out a loud one before settling in to giving one of her girlfriends a long drawn-out pussy licking.

Bobbi was jealous of Skye in that moment, but only a little. A little jealousy was inevitable in this kind of relationship, but Bobbi knew she would get her chance to taste Jemma soon enough, and there were ways she could avoid getting left out. Like sitting on Jemma's face, or kneeling behind Skye and licking her pussy, or ass. However she didn't want to overwhelm Jemma, and she didn't want to distract Skye, so instead Bobbi opted for just continuing the kiss, and taking over playing with the other scientist's boobs when the hacker headed further south.

At first she just gently used her hands. Hell, to begin with it was just one hand, sliding back and forth between those perky little tits while still paying plenty of attention to the rest of Jemma's upper body. Eventually she added her other hand into the mix, concentrated on those tits, and even moved her mouth down so she could lick, suck and even gently nibble Jemma's nipples, but not before Bobbi got to do the same thing to her lover's neck.

Of course when Bobbi did eventually break the kiss and move to Jemma's neck the smaller girl let out the most adorable little gasp which turned into a long moan, courtesy of what the third member of their relationship was doing to her. Which made Bobbi smile wickedly before finally moving down to Jemma's neck. She loved to mark her lovers, but Jemma had certain restrictions. Nothing she couldn't cover up, which was a little disappointing, although the constant gasps, cries, whimpers and moans falling out of her mouth thanks to what Skye was doing more than made up for it.

Which of course encouraged Bobbi to look down Jemma's body to the little long-haired brunette in between her legs, which in turn made Bobbi quiver a little. She knew fully well just how good Skye was with that tongue of hers, having sampled at many times before, and now she was watching her work part of her wanted to grab Skye's head and force it from between Jemma's legs and between her own. Then, as if reading her mind, Skye looked up at her from between Jemma's thighs and without pausing the pussy licking grinned up at her, even if Bobbi could only tell from the look in her eyes. Bobbi grinned back, the two girls staring at each other before the third one of their group whimpered, drawing their attention back to her.

"Oh, I think Jemma is ready for more." Bobbi grinned, leaning in and whispering in Jemma's ear, "Is that right Jem? Do you want more?"

"Yes." Jemma whimpered softly, "Please Skye, I... I want, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jemma was grateful in that moment that Skye predictably didn't need much encouragement to give her what she wanted. Not just because Jemma wasn't as comfortable with dirty talk as Bobbi and Skye, because when she had to, and they were in the safety of their quarters, Jemma would say just about anything to be able to cum. Except in times like this when she was so overwhelmed by having her two girlfriends worshipping her body she found it a struggled to speak, which was often the case for Jemma when her girls finally came back from a mission. And of course it was pretty much impossible to say anything coherent when Skye gave her more.

That more was Skye pushing her tongue directly into Jemma's pussy. When she talked Jemma into letting her do it in a public bathroom or something Skye would be quick, pretty much making Jemma cum with one hard thrust, or at least only a few hard thrusts, but they both preferred it like this. When Skye could take her time and slowly push her tongue inside her bit by bit, then when she completed the penetration she would just pause for a couple of seconds so they could both enjoy the feeling of Jemma's pussy quivering around Skye's tongue. Or Bobbi's tongue. The point was the moment was savoured before the tongue fucking itself got underway.

This particular moment seemed to drag out for quite a while, Jemma wondering whether Skye was teasing her or just caught up in being inside her. Either way before Jemma could even think about mustering up the ability to complain Skye pulled her tongue almost all the way out before thrusting back in. She then repeated the process over and over again, fucking Jemma at a slow steady pace, easily bringing her to the edge of orgasm in no time. Her girlfriends always found it easy to make her cum, or in this case bring her to the edge, but after a week of sex-less nights without them it was extra easy to push Jemma to the edge.

Soon Jemma was so desperate to cum she practically wept, "Skye please... Skye... Bobbi, I, I oooooooooooooh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmmm, please make me, oh, please make me cum! I need, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Again Skye thankfully didn't need much encouragement, although more than before, the other girl clearly teasing her/forcing Jemma to beg for her, before ultimately making her cum with ease. Skye then greedily continued fucking the cum out of her while Bobbi worked on her upper half, melting Jemma's brilliant mind and reducing her to a writhing and screaming pile of flesh and bone. Just before she lost consciousness Jemma promised herself that she would return the favour and make sure both of her lovers felt this good tonight, because she couldn't bear the thought of either of them being left out.

Skye did her best to swallow as much girl cum as she could, while still making Jemma's pleasure her priority. So not nearly as much as she'd like, but whatever she couldn't gulp down ended up covering her face, and Skye knew from previous experience that Bobbi wouldn't let that go to waste. Besides, it was actually kind of thrilling to have one of her girlfriends cover her in their cum, as it invoked a primal feeling of being marked by someone. More importantly it was just a great sign that she had pleasured her lover, with the fact that Jemma eventually passed out from her tongue work further proving that, and making Skye feel particularly smug.

When it was obvious that Jemma passed out Bobbi looked down at Skye and pouted, "No fair, you said we could share."

"Isn't that what we did?" Skye smirked, slowly crawling over to her still conscious lover.

"You know what I mean." Bobbi said softly, her eyes travelling over Skye's cum covered face before concentrating on her cum drenched lips.

"Well, if you want your share of Jemma's pussy, I've got it right here for you." Skye practically purred, before grabbing the back of Bobbi's head and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Predictably Bobbi eagerly kissed back, moaning softly as she tasted Jemma's cum and pussy cream on Skye's tongue and lips. Skye was almost jealous of her. She loved it when she was tasting one of her girlfriend's cum and pussy cream on the other's tongue and lips. Although this position was even better, because not only was she getting the thrill of feeding one girlfriend the other's juices but still a wonderful little reminder of what she'd just done. Getting to kiss Bobbi, or Jemma, was no hardship either, Skye very much enjoying the kiss while it lasted, which was quite a while.

Then, also predictably, Bobbi broke the kiss and gave her a pleading look. Skye smiled, gave a little nod, and then giggled as Bobbi began licking her face like a puppy, again moaning as she tasted Jemma's girl cum and cunt cream. Jemma was the one who had started this particular routine, but Bobbi got into it the most, especially when she was cleaning Skye's face of Jemma's cum. It felt a little weird in parts, especially given how thorough Bobbi was, but it was also a turn on, especially for Skye who loved how nasty this felt. Besides, soon enough they were back to passionate kissing, except with Skye's face covered in saliva instead of cum and pussy juice.

After a few minutes and kissing Skye pulled away and asked breathlessly, "Still wanna eat some pussy?"

Smiling softly Bobbi answered, "Only if you'll ride my face."

Skye frowned, and poked the physically stronger girl, "That sounded a bit pushy."

"I'm sorry." Bobbi apologised, lowering her head in submission.

"That's better." Skye grinned, then after a dramatic pause added, "I suppose, since you've been a good girl, I'll give you the privilege of fucking your pretty little face. But only if you get on your back right now! Mmmmmmmmm, good girl. That's what I like to see. An obedient slut who does as she's told."

Most people assumed that the mighty Mockingbird was the dominant one in their relationship, when the truth was that Bobbi was a total bottom who had confessed on many occasions that she loved being bossed around by smaller women. Something which was no doubt a result of her run in with The Black Widow. Jemma was submissive too, but not really in the same way Bobbi was. Which of course left Skye to fulfil the role of top for Jemma, and Dom for Bobbi, and she relished the role. Or roles. Whatever. The point was that Bobbi rush to get on her back, and after a little praise Skye gleefully lowered herself down onto the bigger brunette's pretty little mouth.

Bobbi almost stuck her head upwards so she could lick Skye's pussy as soon as possible, but her official and unofficial training held firm and she patiently remained in place until her girlfriend's cunt was resting against her lips. She then eagerly stuck out her tongue and slid it over Skye's pussy lips, moaning softly as she tasted the other brunette's arousal. Of course her moan was completely drowned out by the cry and then moan Skye let out, Bobbi taking a moment to feel proud of that sound before giving Skye's pussy a second lick, quickly followed by a third, fourth, fifth, and so on.

Soon after Bobbi established a steady rhythm Skye cried out, "More! Mmmmmmmmmm oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Bobbi, that feels so good, but I want more. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, I've wanted your tongue inside me since before we left the plane, and now I need it more than ever, ooooooooooooh, and you're going to give it to me. Come on slut, tongue fuck my pussy like the little cunt craving whore you are! Fuck me hard and make me cum in your pretty little face. Fucking oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

As Skye was always impatient Bobbi gave her a little more foreplay than she was asking for in the form of a few harder and faster licks. Besides, when they were alone like this Bobbi didn't want Skye to ask her for it, she wanted her to demand it, and shortly after she did the Mockingbird gave the Inhuman what she wanted. Well, technically it was what they both wanted as after finally getting their hands on Jemma again neither of them was in the mood for soft, gentle and drawn-out love making, so Bobbi pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Skye and started to fuck her with it soon after the pussy eating began even by their standards.

It was hardly surprising given the build-up with Jemma, and the anticipation of seeing the other part of their 'couple' after all this time, but part of Bobbi was disappointed that she wouldn't have more time to eat Skye out, which was one of her favourite things ever. Which was really saying something considering all the things the three women did to each other on a regular basis. But it was figuratively and literally impossible to complain when Skye's pussy was smothering her face, and the other girl's juices were flowing directly into her mouth and down her throat. Although not as much as Bobbi would have liked.

That went double for a couple minutes later when Skye came in her mouth and all over her face, the latter getting the most of it, although Bobbi made sure a decent amount went to the former. And her girlfriends would make sure that whatever cum ended up on her face wouldn't go to waste, and out of the three of them Bobbi like to get her face drenched the most, especially when it was like this with one of the other girl sitting on top of her and grinding downwards. It made Bobbi feel so wonderfully slutty, and like she was theirs. Like she was being marked as what she was, the personal pussy pleaser of Skye and Jemma Simmons.

Skye quickly became incoherent after Bobbi shoved her tongue inside her. She also got a lot louder, her cries eventually waking Jemma up, the scientist just watching them for a few moments before slowly getting onto her knees and shuffling towards Skye. Grinning happily Skye grabbed her girlfriend as soon as she could and pulled her in for a deep kiss which lasted a few minutes, before Jemma broke the lip lock and started kissing her neck. Combined with what Bobbi was doing to her that easily bought Skye to the edge of orgasm, and when Jemma moved lower to start licking and sucking her tits while Bobbi increase the force of her tongue thrusts Skye's two wonderful girlfriends easily pushed her over the edge.

As she already had a hand on the back of Jemma's head Skye pushed down on it even more forcefully when she came, and grinded down even harder than before on Bobbi's face, while pure ecstasy rocked her body. Of course Jemma and Bobbi didn't pause for a moment, pleasuring her through her climax and easily pushing her to another. And then another, and another, and another, Skye becoming very tempted to let the two women she loved fuck her into unconsciousness. But that would mean Bobbi would be left out, and Skye wouldn't let that happen. So she pulled Jemma away and then they both collapsed on top of Bobbi and licked her face clean for a few minutes, causing Bobbi to giggle as the two other girls made sure none of Skye's cum was wasted.

They then both briefly kissed Bobbi, and then Skye pointed out, "Now it's your turn."

"Uh-huh." Bobbi grinned.

Skye grinned back, leaned in, and then whispered in her lover's ear, "So, do you want us to lick you, or fuck you?"

"Fuck me!" Bobbi pleaded without hesitation, "Oh God, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me at the same time. Please Skye, Jemma, double fuck me like a slut! Please... DP me."

Turning to her other girlfriend Skye asked, "What do you think Jem, shall we give Bobbi what she wants?"

Jemma gave Skye a look, "Now Skye, don't be a tease."

With a wicked giggle Skye quickly got up, retrieved a pair of strap-on dildos and passed one to Jemma, before strapping on the other while Jemma did the same with hers. When they hadn't come back from a mission they would tongue fuck Bobbi first, but when they had come back from a mission, and it was late and they were all tired, they would make sure that Skye and Jemma came first and then treat Bobbi to a nice double fucking. It was Bobbi's favourite way to get off, and Skye had grown to love it while Jemma at least tolerated it for the sake of the taller woman. Besides, all Jemma had to do was lay back and let her girlfriends do all the work, Skye laying next to the scientist so it was easier for Bobbi to prepare them for what was next.

"You know what to do." Skye grinned at her tall lover.

Returning the grin Bobbi leaned down, grabbed a firm hold of both dildos and licked up the length of Skye's cock before wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo. She then bobbed her head up and down for a few seconds, then repeated the process with Jemma's dick, each time taking more of the dildos into her mouth. Soon she was stuffing those strap-ons into her throat and lightly choking and gagging on them, something Skye had grown to find incredibly hot for some reason. Not as much as Bobbi though, the bigger and stronger secret agent who had taken down countless bad guys actually moaning happily as she willingly acted so submissively for Skye, and Jemma of course, who seemed as fascinated by this as Skye.

Jemma had been with men, but she'd never been able to do something like Bobbi was doing now to her strap-on outside of a porno, and watching something like this was a lot different to experiencing it. Not that Jemma could feel it like a man would, unfortunately. Then again she wouldn't really want to have a penis. It was just that Jemma could imagine this would be quite pleasant if she was male. Not that it wasn't enjoyable. It was. It would have been enjoyable enough if it was just the mental stimulation on her end, although there was a stimulator inside the harness so pretty much with every movement of Bobbi's mouth Jemma's clit was gently stimulated.

Skye was in the same boat, so it wasn't surprising she allowed the preparation to last for some time before ordering, "Okay Bobbi, that's enough. You know what to do next."

Grinning happily Bobbi quickly crawled on top of Jemma, then slightly more slowly lifted herself up, lined the entrance to her cunt up with the head of the dildo strapped around the smaller brunette's waist and then pushed downwards. Simultaneously Bobbi and Jemma let out a cry of pleasure as the secret agent impaled herself on her lover's strap-on, although unsurprisingly, the taller girl's cry was louder and pretty much drowned out the other. That continued to be the case as Bobbi pushed downwards, slowly but surely taking every inch of Jemma's dildo into her pussy.

When Bobbi was sitting on her lap, announcing the penetration was complete and every single inch of that fake cock was inside the bigger woman, Jemma shared a soft smile with her girlfriend. Soon afterwards Bobbi started bouncing up and down, gently at first but gradually increasing the pace to something that was almost but not quite hard. Obviously all the build-up had got to Bobbi and she wasn't in the mood for a long drawn-out pussy fucking before transitioning into a DP. Luckily for her Skye saw this, and decided not to drag it out and tease her.

"Bobbi, slow down if you want my dick in your ass." Skye practically purred.

Even if she hadn't realised that was a command instead of a challenge Jemma suspected that Bobbi would have happily obeyed as long as it got that second strap-on inside her. What was surprising was that Bobbi didn't offer up a quipped of her own, instead choosing to immediately come to a standstill. She made sure that every single inch of Jemma's strap-on was buried inside her pussy, but still she was quick to obey. Which meant that Bobbi was more needy then Jemma initially realised, and she hoped Skye wouldn't tease their girlfriend too much, although it was clear from the way Skye kneeled behind Bobbi and then paused there would be at least some teasing.

Leaning in Skye whispered in Bobbi's ear, "Tell me how much you want this dick in your butt."

"I want it! I need it! Oh Skye, please give it to me." Bobbi quickly began begging, "I want you to fuck my ass while I ride Jemma's cock. Mmmmmmmm, I want both of you inside me so bad, oooooooooh please double stuff me! Fill me up with two dildos at the same time. I wanna be DP'ed by my girlfriends, their cocks as deep as they can go inside my pussy and ass, pounding me hard and deep and making me cum like a slut! Please Skye, please, please, please, please, fuck me! Fuck my butt! Butt fuck me as Jemma fucks my cunt! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes, oh God Skye!"

Skye smiled and pulled apart Bobbi's butt cheeks with both hands and admired both the cunt stretched around Jemma's strap-on and the tight butt hole which was her target. After a few long seconds of that she let go of one of the cheeks, firmly grabbed her dildo and pushed it against that target, not stopping until the bigger girl's ass hole began stretching for her. She then slowed down to make it as easy for Bobbi as possible, and to allow them both to savour every moment of the anal penetration. Not that it lasted that long, Bobbi's slutty little bottom easily swallowing the head and then the entire length of Skye's cock in less than a minute.

Even after sodomising the assassin countless times now Skye was still impressed by just how slutty Bobbi's butt was. Apparently a few years ago she had made the mistake of making a height joke at the expense of The Black Widow and Natasha Romanoff had made an example of her, relentlessly butt fucking Bobbi until she was so submissive she would even submit to the likes of Jemma. Of course Jemma was more of a bottom, while Skye was more than happy to volunteer to stuff Bobbi's ass every chance she got. Honestly it was the main reason they were now working so closely together, because as much as she loved May almost nothing could beat topping the hell out of The Mockingbird.

The only thing which could really beat it was topping Bobbi with Jemma, and this was all three's favourite way to do it. Bobbi in the middle while her two girlfriends took both her fuck holes, Skye stuffing her ass full of strap-on cock and then beginning to gently fuck that beautiful butt with her dildo, in turn causing Bobbi to be impaled on Jemma's toy cock and the other end of the harness rubbing Jemma's pussy so Skye was essentially fucking both her girlfriends at the same time. Perhaps more importantly she was topping them at the same time, Skye never feeling more powerful than when she was pumping Bobbi's butt and making her rub down against Jemma.

Naturally through this Skye couldn't resist providing a little commentary, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, that's it Bobbi, take it like a slut. Take it like the anal slut you are! Mmmmmmmmmm, you look so hot like this. You both do. Ooooooooooh Gooooooooddddddddd, I love butt fucking my big girlfriend while my little girlfriend fucks her pussy. Oh yes, take it in both your holes Bobbi. That's so hot. I love watching your ass hole stretching for my strap-on, while your pussy stretches for Jemma's dildo. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, take it, mmmmmmmmm, fucking take it!"

Skye tried to stick to just gently butt fucking Bobbi, but her own words were having an effect on her, and it was clear from the way the taller girl was moaning, groaning and whimpering that she was already loose and aching for a real anal pounding. Bobbi's slutty ass didn't take that long to loosen up when Skye first started ass fucking the bigger brunette, and now she knew how to properly loosen the other girl's rectum it was only a matter of minutes before Bobbi was clearly ready for a hard butt fucking. But Skye forced herself to keep the ass fucking slow and steady. At least until Bobbi begged her for more.

Now Bobbi was getting exactly what she wanted she closed her eyes and did her best just to enjoy it for as long as she could. But it wasn't exactly easy as she had been anticipating this all day, and since she left for her mission, and on top of that all the foreplay with Jemma and the pussy licking fun with Skye had her aching to cum. So it only took a few of Skye's skilful thrusts to make Bobbi want to beg for more, although she had plenty of training to prevent herself from breaking too soon so the next few minutes were a wonderful agony for the Mockingbird.

Eventually though Bobbi cried out, "Harder! Mmmmmmmm, fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhhhh, pound me hard and make me cum! Oh Skye, fuck me! Fuck my butt. Fuck it as hard as you can! Oh fuck yes, that's it, ass fuck me just like that, oooooooooooh fuck! Fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd, pound my ass! Yesssssssssssss, make me cum like a slut with two big cocks inside me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Jemma! Jemma! Oh Skye, oh Jemma, oh fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit!"

Bobbi tried to continue begging just because she knew it would please Skye, but even she had her limit and hers was reached when Jemma started thrusting upwards into her pussy. It was just a few random thrusts at first, but when Jemma started doing it more frequently while looking up at Bobbi with such love and devotion The Mockingbird had no choice but to experience the type of spectacular orgasm she could only receive when she was being sandwiched in between her two girlfriends. The first climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until Bobbi just couldn't take it anymore and she passed out from the intensity of the pleasure her wonderful girlfriends gave her.

When she returned to consciousness her ass felt horribly empty, and was probably gaping which made Bobbi feel wonderfully slutty, but it was secondary to the feeling of being cuddled and caressed by her girlfriends. Bobbi smiled at them softly, slowly lifted herself off Jemma's cock and crawled her way down the shorter girl's body to take that dildo into her mouth. She moaned softly at the taste of her own cum and pussy juice, then gave Jemma a long drawn-out blow job before doing the same with Skye who was now helpfully lying down next to Jemma. Then Bobbi went back and forth, making sure she got every drop of cum, pussy and ass cream from those dildos.

Even though that was fun, made her feel submissive and was a great way to end the DP Bobbi was tired, and she could tell that went double for her girlfriends, so once she was done she carefully undid the straps to the harnesses, pulled them away from Skye's and Jemma's bodies and then crawled upwards. She was briefly pulled into the arms of her lovers, Skye and Jemma giving her a kiss each before engaging in a three-way kiss, before they rearranged themselves and their favourite sleeping position. Namely spooning with Skye as the big spoon, Bobbi as the little spoon and Jemma in the middle being spooned by Skye while spooning Bobbi. Then as they drifted off to sleep they thought how lucky they were, because sometimes they all felt left out, but somehow they made it work.


	2. Bobbi Morse/Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jemma was being left out. It was sad, but sometimes it was inevitable that one of them would be left out. Especially considering their job involved being split up for missions, and given their different skills it was unreasonable to ask for special treatment just because the three of them were together. Honestly though they were just glad that because their team was so small two of them normally stayed together simply because the odds were in their favour. Of course sometimes they were completely separated, which was kind of a nightmare, if only because sleeping without anyone to cuddle was lonely, but luckily those occasions were extremely rare.

Cuddling wasn't on the minds of Bobbi and Skye right now. No, they had just successfully completed a mission, and that meant a lot of making out followed by Skye giving Bobbi exactly what she needed, that being a stern but loving Dom to beat and fuck her ass. As the latter was always more pleasurable for them both Skye almost went right to it. However she knew that Bobbi would be disappointed if they skip straight to the anal, and even though Skye prided herself on being top dog in her rather unique relationship with Bobbi and Jemma she always wanted to do her best to please them. Besides, there was definitely a thrill to spanking the mighty Mockingbird.

Daisy's favourite way of doing it was to bend Bobbi over her knee. Which both felt and looked ridiculous, Jemma not only giving them both a detailed description but one time even taking photos of the act, and God, did Bobbi look silly trying to balance herself while bent over the knee of the much smaller woman. And yet they both loved it. Because sure it was a little uncomfortable, but so worth it to intensify the feeling of dominance Skye always got bending Bobbi over her knee and roughly spanking her behind. Especially when she really got going, and that firm but well-rounded flesh jiggled under the force of each blow and slowly turn pink and then red from the constant onslaught.

Sometimes Skye would tell Bobbi just to pull down her pants and panties, or even just her pants, to make it more humiliating. Also she liked the visual of the stronger woman's pants around her knees or ankles while the physically weaker woman abused her butt. Mostly though Daisy like to keep Bobbi completely naked whenever she was in her presence, and this time they had barely got through the door when Skye had broken their latest kiss and ordered The Mockingbird to strip for her. Bobbi had of course smiled happily, did as she was told and then wait patiently on her knees while Daisy slowly stripped for her. Then Skye gave her what she wanted the most, a nice hard spanking.

Once she was naked Skye sat down on the bed, patted her lap and ordered, "Bend over and give me that sweet little ass of yours."

"It's yours. Always yours." Bobbi murmured submissively as she crawled into position.

Bobbi made sure to wiggle her butt while moving, and especially when it was over Skye's lap to entice her lover. From the smirk on her face it looked like this action please Skye. Although that could be more because she had Bobbi right where she wanted her. Also Skye had made it very clear how much she loved Bobbi's ass, so just having it presented to her could have done the trick. Not that it really mattered. The important thing was that Bobbi had pleased her Dom, which made her submissive heart flutter, and her slutty body practically quake in anticipation. Anticipation she was left to stew in as Skye simply admired her prize for a few long seconds, and then slid her hand over her ass to squeeze and grope it, treating it like a piece of meat.

During her career a few powerful and/or drunken men had tried that, and Bobbi had always punished them for it with a broken hand or arm, or worse, but Skye could do it whenever she wanted. Jemma too, but the sweet English girl rarely took advantage of the opportunity, and certainly never in public like Skye often did. Although this was no cheeky ass grab or smack to remind Bobbi who's bitch she was. Well, the message was still the same, but there was nothing playful or cheeky about it, or the spanking that followed. No, they were both long and passionate, designed to maximise the humiliation which Bobbi so adored, although only one gave her the pain which she craved.

That was why when Skye suddenly lifted her hand up and brought it back down again with a wonderfully hard smack Bobbi cried out in pretty much pure pleasure. There was definitely something to the following cries, but she welcomed it as it was exactly what she wanted. And best of all this time Skye didn't bother teasing her with gentle strikes. In fact the first blow was about as hard as she had ever given her, and the following spanks almost just as hard, and several came together after only a brief pause from Skye. That process was then repeated, Bobbi unsure whether Skye was just making sure she was okay with this or just savouring the moment. Although it was probably the latter as Bobbi like to think her girlfriend knew her better than that by now.

In between those first few series of strikes Skye continued pausing, although it became clear that was more for her benefit as she restarted the shameless groping of Bobbi's butt, which was a little disappointing as it let the pain fade, and even be caressed away by Skye's touches. It was the kind of thing she expected to receive from Jemma, or to see Skye giving Jemma as their English girlfriend wasn't as keen as Bobbi to get her butt brutally beaten, even if she did seem to enjoy the odd spanking on occasion. It didn't really matter though, as Bobbi had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before she would be getting exactly what she wanted.

Skye had every intention of giving Bobbi what she wanted, it was just she couldn't resist an opportunity to play with this amazing ass. Besides, it was a great way to tease them both for the butt beating, and inevitable sodomy, to come. And it was definitely doing the trick, as the wetness between her legs and on her thighs proved, the latter causing Skye to smirk and deliver a few extra hard spanks as a reward. Although she still went back to groping that ass, causing cute little whimpers of frustration to escape The Mockingbird's lips which again cause Skye to smirk and reward her girlfriend with a few extra hard strikes, Skye fully intending to drag this out as Jemma wasn't so keen on even watching her beat Bobbi's butt like this.

Whenever Jemma wasn't around Bobbi and Skye would normally take advantage by leaning into The Mockingbird's secret love of BDSM. Often that would involve tying Bobbi up and beating her butt, her boobs, and sometimes even her cunt. Sometimes they used toys, like paddles, riding crops and even literal whips. But this was Skye's favourite, and therefore the most frequent act, and to be fair they both loved it when the bigger and stronger girl was bent over the knee of the smaller and physically weaker girl, Bobbi's sexy little ass presented and completely exposed to Skye, completely hers to do with as she pleased. Something Skye always took full advantage of.

At first that meant plenty of groping in between mostly playful spanks, but inevitably Skye did give Bobbi what she wanted by slowly phasing out the breaks in between spanks and increasing the force and speed of the blows. Almost through all of it her pain slut of a girlfriend cried out in mostly pleasure, but by the time Skye finally worked herself up to her full strength and power Bobbi's screams became mostly pain, and even after all this time it made Skye feel a little guilty. The wetness from Bobbi's pussy against her thighs, and the fact that The Mockingbird didn't try and stop her, reminded Skye that Bobbi had begged her to keep going no matter how much she didn't look like she was enjoying it, but Skye was glad that part of her felt guilty, and she knew Jemma felt the same way, because it was a simple sign of humanity.

However that was only a small part of her, as mostly Skye was focused on Bobbi's big round butt jiggling for her with every blow, and slowly becoming discoloured from the force of the beating, first turning bright pink, then red, and then finally a dark and bruised colour which should have been off-putting, but it wasn't. At least not to Skye in her current mindset. No, she was too busy revelling in the power she felt at spanking a bigger and stronger woman, at least with infinitely more experience than her, and perhaps most importantly of all one of the women she loved. Yes, this woman was strong, deadly, and important to her, and Skye was reducing her to tears because they both got off on giving, and receiving, pain respectively, both becoming completely lost in this latest experience.

Bobbi's cries might have sounded pain filled, but the truth was that she was loving every single second of this. It was exactly the kind of pain she craved, and the kind that Jemma just wasn't willing to give her. But Skye was, and it felt wonderful. Exactly what she wanted, and arguably needed, and she never wanted it to stop. At the same time her cunt ached for attention, and even though when Skye really got into it Bobbi felt like if she rubbed herself a little more firmly against her girlfriend's thigh she could probably cum she couldn't help but want to be greedy and hold off until Skye inevitably fucked her with her strap-on. Hopefully up the butt. Oh yes, Bobbi wanted to get her big slutty butt spanked AND fucked, and she knew she could rely on Skye to do it.

Of course as much as Bobbi craved pleasure what she wanted right now more than anything was to give Skye pleasure. After all, Skye had done such a great job of giving her what she craved Bobbi desperately wanted to return the favour like the well-trained sub she was. Ideally with a nice long pussy licking, Skye laying back so Bobbi could slowly make her way to it and then worship it with her tongue until she got a mouthful of girl cum. Or better yet Skye could ride her face, grinding that yummy cunt down on top of her until all Bobbi could see, smell, taste and here was this Inhuman she adored so much. Although as always the decision was Skye's to make, and Bobbi had no doubt she would love that choice.

Sure enough Skye abruptly stopped, and after a few minutes of caressing Bobbi's will beaten butt asked, "Are you ready to please me?"

"God yes." Bobbi whimpered.

"Then get on your knees in front of me." Skye ordered, then when Bobbi did as she was told the Inhuman stood up and stepped forward so she could tower over the Mockingbird for once. Then Skye began gently playing with Bobbi's hair as she told her, "You know, I love seeing you like this. The mighty Mockingbird, kneeling before me. The tallest, and maybe the strongest, girl in SHIELD, knocked off her perch and left kneeling on her knees for a superior woman. And you love it too, don't you Bobbi?"

"Yes, I do. I love it." Bobbi smiled.

"Do you know what else we both love? That big fat ass of yours." Skye smiled back, "Specifically abusing it, and getting it abused. We can't get enough. But as a result Jemma gets left out. I mean, you know how often I bugger that cute little English arse of hers?"

Forcing herself not to smile at the bad English accent Skye put on, which always annoyed their English girlfriend, Bobbi shook her head and answered solemnly, "No."

"Not only enough. Her beautiful little butt deserves a lot more attention from us both, and so does mine." Skye said, slowly turning around so her ass was directly in Bobbi's face, "I've been so busy spanking you and fucking your greedy dyke ass that I barely touched Jemma's sweet little English bottom, and mine has gone completely untouched. That's so unfair, don't you think Bobbi? Isn't my ass sexy? Don't you want to just pucker up and kiss it to show how sorry you are for completely ignoring it and making it, and me, feel left out from all the bum fun we've been having lately?"

"Yes!" Bobbi replied quickly, "Yes, yes, YES! Please Skye, please can I kiss your ass? Can I please kiss your beautiful booty? Mmmmm, you've got such a nice butt Skye, please allow me to properly apologise for making it, and you, feel left out because I'm a greedy little anal whore who hogs all the bum fun."

"Well, I suppose since you asked so nicely." Skye smiled wickedly and wiggled her butt enough to make the well toned cheeks jiggle slightly, "You can kiss my ass. Oh yeah, that's it you greedy little bottom, kiss my bottom! Kiss my butt like the submissive little bitch you are! Oooooh, that feels real nice, now work the other cheek. I want you to do a thorough job of kissing my ass, ass kisser."

As soon as she got permission Bobbi lean forward and pressed her lips against Skye's right butt cheek for a long lingering kiss. She then delivered a few kisses around it, before moving to the other cheek as instructed. Bobbi then moved back and forth to repeated the process, moving back and forth in between each cheek and covering it with kisses just as Skye told her, and Natasha had trained her to do. Oh yes, Skye might only just be getting around to inflicting this wonderful humiliation upon her, but The Black Widow had forced her into it shortly after robbing Bobbi of her anal cherry, The Mockingbird soon developing a taste for the bizarre act, and while Skye's butt was a much smaller target Bobbi worshipped at more passionately than she ever had with the woman who turned her into such a perverted bottom.

"Yeahhhhh Bobbi, you're my little ass kisser now." Skye taunted with delight, "Oh yeah, you're my little ass kissing bitch! God that feels so good. Kiss it! Kiss my ass, ohhhhhhh yeah, mmmmmm, kiss it. Now lick it. Spread those cheeks and lick my fucking ass hole you bitch! Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, just like that. Oh Bobbi, you're such a great bitch. I love you."

"I love you too." Bobbi murmured into Skye's butt, pulling back just an inch or two so her words were clear before she pressed her face forwards again.

Even though it was brief Natasha would have almost definitely punished her for pausing her duties, but Bobbi had no doubt that Skye would let her get away with it, at least for now. She might remember it later and use it as an excuse for further punishment, but sure enough she didn't rob Bobbi of the chance to continue her eager worship of Skye's ass, Bobbi gently pulling those cheeks apart and licking the other woman's most private hole as soon as she had permission too. That first lick was a slow as it possibly could be so Bobbi could savour the moment and drawing out the pleasure for them both before she settled into the kind of steady ass licking rhythm that her first owner had taught her.

Skye continued moaning happily as Bobbi began lapping away at her ass hole. On a few occasions Jemma had slipped a finger up there, perhaps to prove she wasn't quite the prude that Skye sometimes teased her of being, and a few of her previous lovers had done the same thing, but this was the first time a lover was solely focused on that part of her body, making it quite the intense experience. Skye was happy to find it was pleasurable, but that was hardly a surprise as if nothing else she would have The Mockingbird licking her shit hole like it was the tastiest of treats, and there was nothing that Skye liked more than the mental high of dominating the bigger, stronger woman.

However she actually got pleasure from the act itself, which fuelled a certain curiosity she had been fighting against lately. Skye loved being a top. There really were no words that could accurately describe how much she loved dominating Jemma and especially Bobbi. Spanking them, Queening them, and most of all butt fucking them was something she could never see herself getting enough of. And yet, on occasion, she wondered what it would be like to be in their place. To be the submissive one getting her ass spanked and fucked, two things that Skye had never done before but considering how much her girlfriends loved it, and how good it felt getting her ass eaten by Bobbi, she couldn't help but wonder what would be like to be the bottom for a change.

As a little taster of that Skye reached behind herself, grabbed Bobbi's head and shoved her deeper into her ass while moaning, "Deeper! Mmmmmm, get that tongue of yours deep in my ass. Come on Bobbi, rim me! Rim that little hole of mine. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, shove that tongue of yours right up my fucking ass, ooooooooh fuck! That's it deeper, deeper, come on, deeper! Get that pretty face of yours buried in my butt. Mmmmmm, you don't need to breathe. You don't need to breathe. No, you shouldn't be breathing bitch, you should be eating my ass! Yeahhhhhh, that's better, mmmmmm, good little bitch. Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

Even though she clearly tried Bobbi just couldn't penetrate Skye's tight little virgin butt hole with her tongue. Which was hardly surprising, although it did cause Skye a little bit of disappointment. But just a little, because the lack of penetration helped her to forget all about her submissive thoughts in favour of literally smothering Bobbi with her butt. As that caused Bobbi to moan and whimper with delight into Skye's ass, and not to offer up any protest, Skye made it as brutal as possible, even depriving her girlfriend of air on more than one occasion while continuing to verbally abuse her. Of course while this a great turn on it couldn't make either of them cum, not like what Skye planned to do to Bobbi next.

So after a few more minutes of the really thorough rim job Skye pulled Bobbi's face out of her butt and ordered, "Get in your proper place my little anal loving bitch."

"Gladly." Bobbi cheeks, quickly jumping onto the bed and positioning herself on all fours in the centre of it.

For a few long seconds Skye simply admired that juicy bitch ass, then she slowly retrieved a nice big strap-on and some lube. She then walked around so she was standing in front of Bobbi so that the big bottom could watch as her top stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs, tightened it around her waist and then covered it with the anal lube. Which of course had Bobbi grinning happily in anticipation, Skye smirking at the slutty behaviour as she slowly moved behind her target and got into position. She then grabbed a firm hold of the butt-plug in Bobbi's ass and began playing with it, pulling it out slightly, and then pushing it back in again, Skye repeating the process for a few minutes just to tease her anal slut.

Which of course had Bobbi begging, "Please Skye, fuck my ass. Fuck it hard and deep like the slut I am! Mmmmm fuck, shove every single inch of that big dick of yours right up my fat ass and show me who's boss."

"Shut up and spread your cheeks bitch!" Skye interrupted, then smirked as Bobbi did as she was told immediately, "Oh yeah, that's it, show me that bitch hole you want fucked so bad. And keep that fat ass spread. You know I love getting the best possible view of my big dick sliding into your slutty little butt hole. Mmmmm yeah, that's so hot."

Bobbi knew fully well that Skye liked the best possible view of her dick disappearing into her slutty ass hole, but being reminded of it delighted her almost as much is being 'forced' to spread her cheeks, which was maybe Bobbi's favourite part of this. It was just such perfect icing on the cake of bending over for a butt fucking, making it crystal clear that she was offering up her most private hole to be used as a fuck hole, a moment of total and utter humiliation and submission which she was addicted too. Hell, it made even the relentless teasing bearable, Bobbi biting her lip and whimpering as Skye spent what felt like hours pulling the butt-plug almost completely out of her ass and then pushing it back in, making it hard for her to keep her mouth shut and not to beg for what she so desperately wanted again.

At least when Skye finally did pull the butt-plug out and she immediately replaced it with her strap-on, and thanks to the plug, and the fact that Bobbi was a shameless anal whore who had been getting her big ass pounded on a regular basis for years now, almost a third of that big dildo slid through her most private hole just from the first thrust. And of course, Bobbi moaned in pure pleasure. God, there was nothing quite like being anally penetrated. Spreading her cheeks might make this moment perfect, but it would be nothing without at least the threat of having something violate her bottom, and when it did it was pure heaven. Yes, forget what Bobbi thought before, this was her favourite part.

Then Bobbi had to rethink that thought as Skye began pumping her ass almost immediately, and for a few glorious seconds she concluded the best part of anal sex was the moment she officially began to be butt fucked. That thought didn't last long, as this didn't really count as the full length of Skye's cock wasn't buried in her butt yet, meaning this was nothing but another cruel attempt to tease her by giving her a cheap knockoff of anal sex. She wanted, no, Bobbi needed every single inch of that big cock up her fat ass, and Skye knew it. They both knew it, and yet Skye continued to relentlessly tease her until Bobbi just couldn't take it anymore.

"More!" Bobbi whimpered pathetically, "Give me more. Please Skye, give me more. Mmmmm, give me it all. I want every single inch of your big dick up my bitch ass! Please? I need it. Ohhhhhh, I need your cock in my ass. Oh fuck! I need every inch! Oh God Skye, stretch that fat ass out, oh fuck. Fuck me, oh fuck, please Skye, ooooooh, stuff my bitch hole full and fuck my butt hard."

Skye let Bobbi begged for a few minutes, then ordered, "I'll think about it, if you clean this for me."

While speaking these words Skye stopped completely, which Bobbi really didn't like, although it was thankfully brief and it was even kind of worth it for her reward. That of course was the butt-plug which had been so recently deep inside her ass, Skye leaning over her so she could gently push it into Bobbi's mouth, the Mockingbird eagerly parting her lips and then moaning as the taste of her own butt hit her taste-buds. Bobbi then closed her eyes to savour that flavour as Skye began gently pumping her butt again, this time adding an inch on every other thrust, meaning that she got closer and closer to giving Bobbi what she truly wanted, namely an ass full of her cock.

Skye was eager to give Bobbi an ass full of cock, but the only thing she loved more than giving one of her girlfriends what they wanted was to tease them. And there was no better way to tease Bobbi than to not stuff every inch of her dildo up her butt during the beginning of anal sex, which was why she did it so often. Of course sometimes they needed to have a quickie, or Skye was just in a particular mood, and it was necessary for Skye to stuff every inch of her strap-on up Bobbi's butt in one go, but mostly Skye did this. Especially when Jemma wasn't around, as while she approved of a little teasing it was nowhere near as much as Skye liked.

Thinking of their absent girlfriend made Skye a little sad, but at a time like this she could almost feel Jemma's presence with her, her gorgeous little English muffin giving her adorable little scowl as Skye continued teasing Bobbi. Just as Skye could practically see a happy smile from Jemma as Skye finally began stuffing the rest of her cock up Bobbi's ass. She still did it as slowly as possible, but the point was she gave them both what they really wanted, or all three of them what they wanted if she counted imaginary Jemma, although Skye felt she got the best part of the deal as thanks to Bobbi continuing to spread her cheeks Skye was the one who got the awesome view of her cock slowly disappearing into the most private hole of the mighty Mockingbird.

Shameless anal slut that she was Bobbi let out a happy little groan of pure pleasure when Skye's thighs finally came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dildo was finally all the way up her butt. Skye let Bobbi enjoy that feeling for a few moments, and okay, allow herself to enjoy the moment too, before she began pumping her hips back and forth, officially starting to fuck her girlfriend's butt with every inch of her cock. Which of course got a very positive reaction out of Bobbi, first in the form of moans, groans, whimpers, gasps and cries of pure pleasure, then a short time later flat out begging for more.

"Mmmmmm, harder! Harder" Fuck me harder! Oh Skye, please fuck me harder!" Bobbi moaned softly, after spitting out the butt-plug, "Fuck my ass. Fuck my ass harder! Please? Oh Skye, I love your dick in my ass. I love it. It feels soooooo good, mmmmmm, but I want more. Oooooooh I'm a greedy little anal whore who wants you to ram her butt wide open so you can pound my little ass hole hard and deep and remind me I'm your little anal whore. Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, I'm your little anal whore, mmmmmm, pound fuck your little anal whore, ah fuck, please just destroy my little anal whore ass. Mmmmmm, I mean my big fat whore ass. Oh yes Skye, slam that fat ass and make those big cheeks jiggle for you."

There was no sound Skye loved more than the sound of one of her girlfriends begging for her, especially when it was for something so naughty like a harder ass fucking. Of course Jemma was normally too embarrassed to beg, Skye really having to work her cute little arse to get words out of her while Bobbi was only too happy to say whatever she had to get what she wanted. However she had the tendency to jump the gun a little. Sure, Skye had no doubt that if she quickly worked up to a hard brutal rectum wrecking right now Bobbi would still love it, but she just wasn't ready to give that to her. After all, she had only just started, and she wanted to enjoy this, especially as Bobbi was continuing to spread her cheeks for her, giving her the perfect view of her cock pumping in and out of The Mockingbird's butt hole.

Bobbi wasn't actually expecting to receive a harder butt fucking because of her begging. That's not what it was about. It was about pleasing Skye. Okay, it was mostly because she just couldn't resist, but also Natasha Romanoff had trained Bobbi to be the perfect anal slave, and Skye had quickly grown to love everything The Black Widow had loved about taking Bobbi's ass. Especially the begging for more, and continuing to obediently spread her cheeks so her top could see how she was violating her most private hole. And while it was a little awkward Bobbi could just about look back and see the intoxicating enjoyment on the face of the dominant woman, which made her submissive heart flutter.

Bobbi loved everything about anal sex. Of all the dirty little things she had become addicted to it was by far her favourite, mostly because nothing made her feel more submissive than being face down, ass up and spreading her cheeks. Naturally she loved being on her back and looking up at the face of her lover, and anally riding a dildo, but for her nothing beat bending over like a little bitch. And Skye knew that, which was why she kept her in this position for what felt like hours as Bobbi willingly degraded herself even further by saying the nastiest things she could think of, and by the time they actually got her what she had been begging for she was more than ready for it.

"Fuck me! Fucking destroy my slutty little butt hole!" Bobbi cried, becoming more and more desperate for what she wanted, "Please Skye, you know how badly I need you to wreck my ass. I'm a total anal whore who needs her ass constantly pounded deep and hard by a total butt buster. Mmmmmm, that's why we're perfect for each other. Mmmmmm, that's why days after we met I was face down and spreading my cheeks just like this so you could turn the fucking hole I shit from into your personal fuck hole. Mmmmm, the hole you now own. Oh God Skye, destroy the hole you own. Please? Gape me! Gape my ass so it's still open tomorrow. Gape it so wide that my ass is still open tomorrow during our mission. Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, I want to fight Hydra with a gaping ass hole, so when I'm kicking ass I feel the constant reminder that my ass belongs to you. Please? Just fucking destroy my little bitch hole and remind me I'm your little bitch. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, remind me my size doesn't mean shit, because you own my whore ass! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, remind me that the shit hole of The Mockingbird Bobbi Morse is your personal fuck hole, to use however and whenever you want. But also remind me that you're a merciful owner, who makes your bitch cum when she really needs it."

"You really need it, huh?" Skye teased.

"Yes!" Bobbi whimpered.

"Then you do it. Take your hands off your cheeks and fuck me back. Make yourself cum." Skye ordered while stopping her thrusting altogether. She then grinned wickedly as her bitch did as she was told, Skye lovingly encouraging her as she did so, "Mmmmmm, that's it, bounce that big booty. Bounce it hard and make those cheeks jiggle for me. Oh yeah, that's so sexy. Mmmmm Bobbi, you are one sexy bitch. Yeahhhhh, a sexy little bitch with a big fat butt I love to fuck. Fuck yeah, destroy that ass Bobbi! Destroy your little bitch hole. Ooooooh yeah, destroy the little bitch hole I own! I want my personal fuck hole, the one that used to belong to the big bad Black Widow, to be gaping wide open tomorrow too. Yeah Bobbi, wreck your big fat ass just like that! Fucking ruin that little hole I own! Mmmmm, fuck yeah!"

Quickly obeying Bobbi let go of her cheeks, grabbed onto the bed sheets, lifted herself up onto all fours and started thrusting herself back and forth. It took about a minute to really build up momentum, but once she really got going Bobbi felt her inevitable climax rushing towards her like a freight train, helped along by Skye smacking her ass and continuing to talk dirty. Then all of a sudden Skye was gripping her waist firmly and almost immediately beginning to pound her ass with every ounce of her strength, causing Bobbi's eyes to roll in the back of her head and a loud scream to start echoing throughout the room as she finally came.

It took longer than it should have for Bobbi to realise that scream was coming from her, or that her cum was literally squirting out of her cunt, but beau things were almost minor details to The Mockingbird right now. All that really mattered was slamming her fat butt back against Skye as hard as she could so she could fuck herself through this powerful climax that she was receiving and onto the next, her wonderful girlfriend helping her every step of the way through that wonderfully brutal anal pounding. As a result Bobbi became a completely mindless animal as her body was wracked with orgasm after orgasm, the type of which she could only receive through the kind of powerful butt fucking that Skye was now effortlessly giving her. Or while Bobbi was sandwiched between her girlfriend, that image of Jemma just making Bobbi cum harder.

Skye meanwhile was fighting the urge to cum, because as soon as she did it would be the beginning of the end. This was arguably the beginning of the end anyway, but Skye had seen Bobbi taking an incredible amount of climaxes during butt sex before, and knew they were only just getting started. Besides, while she enjoyed every single moment of sodomising Bobbi there was just something special about making her cum, and brutally pounding her butt, which Skye was totally addicted too and kept her at least a little close to satisfied on the nights that she was the one left out. Mostly because Bobbi was just so beautiful like this, and the site was just so erotic. Which made not cumming extremely difficult.

For a while Skye closed her eyes so she at least couldn't see Bobbi Morse bent over in front of her, her thighs jiggling against her girlfriend's big meaty cheeks and her cock slamming in and out of Bobbi's butt hole. Of course that just intensified Bobbi sounds of pleasure, the feeling of flesh smacking off flesh, and even the smell of sweaty anal sex. So ultimately Skye opened her eyes and let everything hit her at once, along with the vision of imaginary Jemma smiling with approval at her actions. It was perhaps that last thing more than anything else which was the straw that broke the camels back, and Skye went crashing over the edge of a powerful orgasm, the kind she could only receive when brutalising the ass hole of the infamous Mockingbird.

Once she was over that first climax Skye screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MY BITCH BOBBI! MY LITTLE ANAL WHORE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE A FUCKING ASS ON LEGS AND I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR FUCKING BUTT HOLE! IT'S MY BITCH HOLE! OOOOOOOOOH BOBBI, OHHHHHHHHH FUCK, I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE THIS ASS! OH GOD YESSSSSSSSS, I LOVE THIS BITCH ASS! THIS BITCH ASS IS MINE! YOU'RE MINE! I OWN YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE MY BITCH BOBBI MORSE, I OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Those words, combined with the stimulator crashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of ass fucking another woman ensured that Skye was soon going over the edge of a second climax. Then a third, then a fourth, and so on. They weren't nearly as frequent as Bobbi's orgasms, or seemingly as powerful, but Skye couldn't imagine that they would be more satisfying than this. Not that she was in any hurry to find out. Skye would be lying to say she wasn't a little curious, especially given how hard Bobbi was cumming right now, but she loved being the one in charge and topping two beautiful women, especially at precious moments like this.

It took longer than with Bobbi but eventually Skye became a mindless animal pounding into her submissive mate. Well, mostly mindless. She was increasingly aware that her body was aching from exhaustion, and when Bobbi finally collapsed face down it was a wake-up call for Skye. She could continue for a little longer, and maybe squeeze a few orgasms out of them both, or she could stop now and maintain her air of dominance. She went for the middle option, pounding Bobbi until they received one more mutual climax, before yanking her strap-on out of her girlfriend's ass hole and then grinning sadistically as that poor little hole remain stretched open.

"Spread your cheeks!" Skye then ordered, "I want to send Jemma a picture of this so she has something to jack-off to later."

Bobbi was pretty sure that wasn't the right term, but she certainly didn't question it. She was too busy making sure that her ass stayed in the air and that she reached back to pull apart her butt cheeks and exposed her battered and stretched back hole. Neither of which was easy given how exhausted she was, but The Mockingbird was very used to sucking it up and finding reserve energy she didn't feel like she had left, and the truth was Bobbi relished the chance to further degrade herself, especially as she could imagine Jemma's blushing face when she received the text. Just as she could imagine Jemma blushing when Skye asked about it, and even better Bobbi could imagine Jemma actually touching herself to it, perhaps imagining her own butt hole being that stretched when ultimately Skye got her hands on it.

Skye grinned wickedly at Bobbi's obedience, took several shots of her handiwork and taking a long time to decide what one she liked best before sending it to Jemma, and then finally ordering, "Good girl. You now have my permission to suck my cock."

While Bobbi hadn't taken that long to spread her cheeks it had taken her a moment to convince her body to move. It was actually kind of embarrassing for her. She was The Mockingbird dammit, not some lazy sub who couldn't please her Dom. So it almost felt like redemption when upon that second command Bobbi immediately let go of her cheeks, turned around and dropped to her knees in front of Skye before taking the dildo which had just pummelled her butt into her mouth. She did this quickly for two reasons, firstly because she had been given a little time to recover from her wonderfully hard butt fucking, and secondly while she liked the additional humiliation of exposing her gaping ass hole Bobbi was addicted to the taste of her own butt and just couldn't get that dick in her mouth fast enough.

As if to prove that she moaned loudly the second that wonderful flavour hit her taste-buds, although it certainly wasn't staged. Bobbi just couldn't help being exposed for the ATM slut she was at this moment, the ATM slut that Agent Romanoff had turned her into, but luckily she had a loving and understanding girlfriend who allowed her to indulge in her twisted desires. First with a knowing smirk and with a hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward to remind her to take the dick deeper into her mouth and down her throat, and then stroking and patting her head as a reward when she did it. Then of course came the verbal encouragement which they both love so much.

"Mmmmm, that's it Bobbi, suck that cock. Suck that cock clean you greedy little ATM bitch." Skye practically purred as she stroked her lover's hair, "Oh yeah, suck your own butt off of my big cock you nasty little ass to mouth whore! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, clean my cock Bobbi. Clean it of every drop of your bitch ass! Oooooooh Bobbi, that's it, take it deep down your throat so you can get every drop of cream from your little bitch hole. Oh Bobbi, you make such a great bitch. I wish I was the one who made you like this. Who made you a submissive bitch, but I'm so lucky to have you now. And I know, no matter who had you before, you're mine now. Mine, and Jemma's, mmmmm, the two of us own you. You're our bitch, and you love it, don't you? Ohhhhhh yeah, just like us. Now suck me bitch! Suck my fucking cock!"

During that little speech Bobbi considered stopping to just once again remind Skye that yes, she was completely hers. Hers and Jemma's. That although she'd always be grateful to The Black Widow for turning her into the bottom she was always meant to be, Natasha was nothing to her, and she was nothing to Natasha. Even when they were regularly fucking Bobbi had just been a piece of ass to Natasha, and Natasha had just been the only woman who had ever given her what she truly wanted, and the only one Bobbi could go too. Now she had two wonderful girlfriends to give her what she needed, especially Skye, the more dominant of the two, the smile on Skye's face telling Bobbi that her girlfriend knew that and didn't need her to repeat it. So she concentrated on stuffing the last few inches of dildo down her throat so she could get the last of her bitch ass, the entire time thinking about how lucky she was. How loved. How even when she was without them both, she would never again truly be left out.


	3. Bobbi/Jemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Daisy was being left out. It was sad, but sometimes it was inevitable that one of them would be left out. Especially considering their job involved being split up for missions, and given their different skills it was unreasonable to ask for special treatment just because the three of them were together. Honestly though they were just glad that because their team was so small two of them normally stayed together simply because the odds were in their favour. Of course sometimes they were completely separated, which was kind of a nightmare, if only because sleeping without anyone to cuddle was lonely, but luckily those occasions were extremely rare.

It was also extremely rare that Skye was given a mission without Bobbi, but it did occasionally happen when Colson felt that Bobbi could be more of a assistance to Jemma than to Skye. Given that she didn't have the same discipline which came with the training that her girlfriends had received Skye certainly didn't hide her displeasure at this, but she always complied, normally fucking Bobbi and Jemma extra hard before she left and getting back to them as soon as possible. However this time Skye had to leave in a hurry, while Bobbi and Jemma had to get to work right away, leaving all three of them unsatisfied for the first time in a long while.

Of course they weren't animals and could control themselves. Or at least Bobbi and Jemma could, more or less working around the clock to finish their work. They only stopped to sleep, and occasionally eat, and that was only because Bobbi was less of a workaholic than Jemma. Also Skye Skype chatted them daily, and she could always tell when they were lying. And most importantly of all, Bobbi was figuratively and literally a brown nosing submissive bitch who would do anything to please her Dom, and making sure Jemma got a good night sleep was hardly asking a lot, especially as it involved the two of them cuddling.

Both Bobbi and Jemma loved just about every aspect of their relationship with Skye, but especially how much they had sex. Bobbi needed the discipline and humiliation she received from Skye like she needed oxygen, and although she wasn't quite as desperate for it was hard for Jemma to complain about frequent and powerful orgasms. However one thing they didn't have the heart to tell Skye was that they sometimes liked it when she was left out, because it meant that they could go for several nights where they could just collapse in exhaustion onto their bed and cuddle. Although there was only so much lack of sex they could take, and often they didn't have the patience to wait for Skye to return.

Unsurprisingly it was Bobbi who broke first, wrapping her bigger body around the other girl and whispering into her ear, "Come to bed."

"Just five more minutes." Jemma promised dismissively, still engrossed in her work.

"You've said that before." Bobbi sighed in disappointment.

"You're starting to sound like Skye." Jemma smiled fondly, still not turning around.

There was a brief pause and then Bobbi whispered, "I miss her."

"I know. I do too." Jemma said softly, turning around in Bobbi's arms and telling her the words she knew would comfort her, "But she'll be back before you know it. And until then, you have me. Which I know, isn't the same for you, but at least you still have someone to take charge."

Another pause, and then Bobbi smiled and challenged, "Prove it."

Jemma gave her girlfriend an unimpressed look for a few long seconds, then she grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down into a heated kiss. This caused Bobbi to let out a little gasp, and then a little giggle in delight, into Jemma's mouth, but it wasn't long before she was eagerly kissing back. Maybe too eagerly, Jemma softly but firmly forcing Bobbi to slow her role and just enjoy the kiss. Which of course made Bobbi moan softly with joy and melt into the smaller girl's arms. Something which Jemma had to admit, was quite delightful, and prompted her to continue the kiss perhaps a touch longer than she originally planned. But it wasn't long before she was breaking the kiss and pulling back to face a pouting Bobbi Morse.

"Just five more minutes." Jemma said as firmly as she possibly could.

Honestly Jemma was a little worried that she sounded like one of her schoolteachers more than Skye, but to her surprise the firm tone worked, not only earning her another five minutes but a look of lust on Bobbi's face. Partly because of that look, partly because of the kiss, and partly because she was just eager to fuck her girlfriend Jemma kept a close eye on the clock and the second the time was up she grabbed Bobbi's hand and led her out the lab. Also she noticed Bobbi keeping a close eye on the time, so to stop her from complaining further she took matters into her own hands, and while they didn't get much done in the extra five minutes it was the principle of the thing.

Not that Jemma could really concentrate on that now, not when they were rushing through the SHIELD base at a speed which she was surprised didn't get them stopped with questions of what was the emergency. Jemma was very grateful this didn't happen, as she wasn't keen to explain how she was eager to have sex with the taller girl, partly because it would be embarrassing, but mostly because it would be a waste of time. Luckily it took them only about a minute to make their way to their quarters, and once they were inside they were all over each other, roughly kissing and quickly stripping off each other's clothes on their way to their bed. Then Jemma roughly pushed Bobbi down onto her back, got on top of her and restarted the passionate kissing.

If Skye was here she would mock Jemma for not acting prim and proper. Maybe even using that atrocious fake English accent that she liked to put on to wind Jemma up. Jemma could hear it is clear as day in her head, and is much as it usually annoyed her she wished she could hear it now. She wished Skye was lying beside them right now, waiting her turn to be kissed. Maybe stroking a hand up and down Jemma's spine while whispering encouragement. Maybe sliding that hand down to squeeze Jemma's arse. Maybe even grabbing Jemma by the hair and pull her into a passionate kiss, before Skye broke it and equally 'forced' Bobbi to kiss her. It was certainly a very vivid fantasy, one which Jemma became lost in as she continued kissing Bobbi, at least for awhile before she put her plan into motion.

Bobbi loved making out with Jemma. Or Skye for that matter. She'd always liked kissing, and when it was someone she loved she could do it all day long. But while she could Bobbi would much prefer right now to move on to a little more non-PG fun. Although she very much appreciated the teasing, especially when Jemma started sliding her hands all over her, almost beginning to grope her boobs and butt as quickly as Skye did when they were in this position. She wanted it even more when Jemma finally broke the kiss, leaned down and started kissing her neck. Which admittedly wasn't much of an improvement, but it was definitely a sign that they were moving in the right direction. The direction Bobbi wanted. The direction she'd wanted all day long.

Of course it wasn't long before Bobbi whimpered, "Please Jemma, more. Mmmmm, I want more. Oooooh, go lower, ah fuck, or something. Just, AH!"

Before Bobbi could get anything else out Jemma bit her ear too hard to be playful, and then whispered directly into it, "Patients slut."

The Mockingbird whimpered an apology and then let out a grateful cry as in a way Jemma gave her what she wanted, even if it was only slightly more in the form of biting down on her neck, the other girl seemingly determined to give her a hickey. This was something Skye did all the time, but it was rare that Jemma did it because she got really embarrassed about having to cover up love bites, or when Skye forced her to expose them. Meanwhile Bobbi loved them, as it was a sign she belonged to someone, or more accurately two beautiful women, which she was happy to admit to anyone who would ask, meaning she very much liked this rough treatment, especially as Jemma soothed her by licking and sucking the wound straight after.

Better yet shortly after Bobbi was sure that Jemma had left a mark the small girl made her way down to her breasts and did more or less the same thing, taking one nipple and then the other into her mouth to lick, suck and eventually bite on it. Although unlike with Skye this biting was very gentle, and just on her nipples, so Bobbi was sure they wouldn't leave a mark, but she appreciated them just the same. Maybe even more, because this was something outside of Jemma's comfort zone that she was just doing to please Bobbi, making Bobbi's heart flutter with delight. She also very much appreciated the adding of Jemma's hands into the mix, covering one boob into her mouth while using her fingertips to tweak the nipple which wasn't being played with by her tongue.

It felt like Jemma teased her like that for what felt like hours, Bobbi finding a real struggle not to beg for more again. Then her heart raced when Jemma finally descended further down her body, pressing gentle kisses all the way down her stomach and lingering over her belly button and the area just before her centre. Then just to tease her a little more she went down one leg and up the other, and then just as Bobbi thought she was finally going to get what she had been aching for Jemma got off of her completely and smiled wickedly down at her. Which of course made her whimper pathetically, but it was just the kind of teasing Skye would have given her, and Bobbi couldn't help love Jemma for it.

"While I might not be comfortable with the idea of giving you a spanking..." Jemma said almost conversationally as she slowly crawled up Bobbi's body until she was hovering over her face, "I know how much you like to be teased. More importantly, I know you love it when Skye rides your face like the cunt craving slut you are. So, as she isn't around, why don't I ride you?"

"Yes, sit on my face! Please Jem, give me your pussy!" Bobbi pleaded eagerly, "Mmmmm, smother me with that yummy treat. Please Jemma, I want to eat your pussy while you sit on my face."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jemma smiled teasingly as she started to lower herself down.

Jemma then let out a loud gasp of joy as Bobbi impatiently lifted her head up to slide her tongue along her pussy sooner than Jemma was expecting it. If Bobbi had been so cheeky to Skye, or done that to Jemma when Skye was around, the Inhuman would probably insisted on punishing The Mockingbird. Part of Jemma was even tempted to rat Bobbi out to Skye, just because she knew both her girlfriends would probably enjoy the following punishment, and the fact that it was because of Jemma. But no. How could she possibly punish this? It didn't matter if it would be directly or indirectly, Jemma just couldn't imagine punishing a woman she loved for being eager to lick her pussy.

That feeling was so good, and caused her to become so lost in her thoughts, that Jemma didn't even move for a few long seconds, instead just staying there hovering above Bobbi and softly gasping and moaning as that first long lick was quickly followed up by another, and another, and another. Then Jemma refocused and realised that she was causing Bobbi to strain her neck just to get at her twat, which made her blush with embarrassment and quickly lower herself the rest of the way down. Too quickly and forcefully, Jemma making an embarrassing mistake as she rushed to correct her earlier error and she briefly smothered Bobbi's face with her pussy.

Of course pressing herself down forcefully got a whimper of approval from Bobbi, followed by a grumble of disapproval when Jemma eased off. It was no secret that Bobbi like to be smothered in pussy, or ass or even Skye's boobs, and under the right circumstances Jemma loved it too. But it was too soon. Maybe later, when she was on the edge of orgasm, or when Bobbi inevitably sent her over it, and she had lot of her inhibitions, but not now. Now she just wanted to relax and enjoy a nice long pussy licking from one of the two women she was in love with. Was that really so much to ask?

Apparently the answer to that question was yes, because instead of the slow long, slow pussy licking that she initially got Jemma soon found that Bobbi increased the pace, and went from ignoring her clit to lingering on it with every stroke of her tongue. Which was nice, really, really nice, but Jemma just wasn't ready for that. Which to be fair she hadn't made clear, but normally she didn't have too. Normally Bobbi was so good at getting what she wanted, and giving it to her. Maybe she was angry with her for accidentally teasing her by briefly smothering her only two ease off of her, or maybe she was just so horny, but either way Jemma couldn't let it continue. After all, she was supposed to be in charge here.

"Stop!" Jemma said, before quickly correcting herself, "Well, I don't mean stop, just mmmmmm, that's it. That's exactly what I want. Ohhhhh yes Bobbi, nice and slow. Lick me nice and slow. Oh Bobbi. Bobbi, mmmmmm, that feels so good. Just like that. Mmmmmm, good girl."

Bobbi quickly did as she was told. That's all she had wanted. She hadn't lost control, and she certainly hadn't been trying to punish Jemma, she just wanted Jemma to boss her around. It's what she always wanted. Needed even. She was a soldier, not a leader, and had always needed orders to give herself a sense of purpose, and to make her feel safe. But after being broken by Natasha Romanoff and being turned into the bottom she was always meant to be Bobbi needed someone to top her in the bedroom. Someone to take control, even just in some small way. Skye could do it with these, but when she wasn't around, with the right prompting, Jemma could do just fine.

Normally if she tried topping from the bottom with Skye, even subtly, Skye would call Bobbi out on it and punish her accordingly. So far Bobbi was pretty sure that Jemma hadn't noticed, and while part of her hoped that would change soon and Jemma would become more of a proper top for her she had to admit there was a certain enjoyment of this. When she was getting away with something really, really naughty right under the noses of her girlfriends. But more importantly it gave her what she wanted, and while it wasn't as good as the true loss of control Skye regularly gave her it was still a version she loved, from a girl she loved just as much as Skye.

She knew that Skye would definitely approve of this current position, and if she was here she would be greatly encouraging it. If she wasn't busy fingering, tongue fucking, or strap-oning Bobbi's pussy. Or her ass. Oh, Bobbi especially love that last thing. So much so she could practically feel Skye abusing her butt while dishing out some verbal encouragement. Or at the very least pressing her equally naked body against Jemma's and whispering filthy things into her ear just for Bobbi to hear them. So many wonderful possibilities, all of which was denied to them thanks to Skye sadly being on mission somewhere else. But as was always the case when one of them was left out their presence was missed, and almost felt, which just pushed Bobbi to be the best pussy pleaser she could be in that moment.

For a long time that meant ignoring her urge to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into Jemma's cunt and fuck her with it. Which was good, because it meant she got to savour Jemma's yummy pussy cream, which she got to greedily swallow down like the well-trained muff diver she had become, and she spent a long time pleasuring Jemma in general, while making sure that her eventual orgasms would be that much more powerful. However at the same time Bobbi wanted to make Jemma cum, both because she wanted to give this girl she loved the most amount of pleasure possible, and she was just a greedy cum slut who was looking forward to the moment where she would be metaphorically, and ideally literally, almost drowned in girl cum.

Jemma held off from giving Bobbi the order she was waiting for, partly because she just wanted to savour this wonderful moment of having her pussy licked by her girlfriend, and partly because she knew Bobbi loved this kind of teasing. If Skye was here she would probably be very proud of her, and Jemma was certainly proud of herself, because she held out for her like a record amount of time. She even held back when Bobbi started playing dirty, gradually increasing the pace of her licks until they were back to what they were when Jemma had stopped her, and then going even further to practically bring the smaller girl to the edge of climax before bringing her back down again.

There was also increased activity on her clit, Bobbi going from occasionally touching it to lingering on it with every stroke of her tongue. She even took it into her mouth and began to suck it, which really made Jemma cry out loudly in pleasure. Well, she was doing that throughout, but it was much louder when Bobbi concentrated on her clit, and especially that first-time she sucked it and Jemma thought for sure she was about to cum. But Bobbi was too much of an expert clit teased to let that happen, taking Jemma as close to the edge as she could before slowly beginning to bring her down from her high, leaving Jemma a whimpering wreck.

It did occur to Jemma that technically she should have given Bobbi permission before she stopped coming nice and slowly in the first place. Of course her mind was so fuzzy that she could have given the permission and just not been aware of it. Or maybe Bobbi was being deliberately disobedient in the hopes that she would punish her. Or at least tell Skye. Whatever the reason it didn't really matter, because again, how could she be mad about getting this kind of incredible pleasure from a girl she was in love with? It just didn't make sense to her. And increasingly, neither did her reluctance to cum. Well, she still understood it, but the desire to continue was eventually overridden by desire for more and ultimately the only thing Jemma could do was try and make it sound like she was ordering Bobbi to make her cum, instead of begging for it.

She wasn't sure she succeeded, but honestly Jemma didn't care as long as she got the message across, "More! Give me more! Ohhhhhh, more! Fuck me! Fuck me Bobbi, fuck me with your tongue and make me cum. Oh yes, make me cum. Make me cum now! Just oooooooh yesssssss, yesssssss, yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take that long for Bobbi to obey her, or grant her request if that was what she did. Whatever the case Jemma soon found her words being dissolved into screaming in pure ecstasy as her first orgasm hit her. It came pretty much right after Bobbi slammed what felt like every part of her tongue inside her in one hard thrust, and then it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Bobbi using that incredibly talented mouth of hers to make Jemma feel things she couldn't have even imagined before getting together with Bobbi and Skye. And through it all she could practically see Skye in front of her, smiling in approval.

Bobbi had thought about Skye a lot as she had sex with Jemma, which was always the case when Skye wasn't around, but she wasn't thinking of her now. She wasn't really thinking of anything now, as Bobbi's whole world was Jemma's orgasing cunt squirting the most delicious liquid she had ever tasted pretty much directly down her throat. Of course inevitably great amount of escaped onto her face, and while part of Bobbi loved that as it was a sign that she was being marked as Jemma's for at least the first couple of climaxes she felt it was important to get every drop of that heavenly cream, or at least the vast majority of it, which was what Bobbi did.

It was almost easy at first, at least for a veteran at cum swallowing like Bobbi Morse, however then Jemma restarted riding her face, which was both the best thing and the worst thing about this sex session so far. It was the best, because Bobbi had been waiting for this all night long, and finally she was getting smothered in pussy. She was getting smothered by the cunt of her little nerd, until the only thing Bobbi could see, smell or taste was pure Jemma. Which should have been perfect, but it wasn't. It was the worst, because a lot of Jemma's cum didn't go straight to her belly were it belonged, and even though Bobbi knew she could scoop some of it up later inevitably some of it would go to waste, which was a heart-breaking thought.

Another mark against this was because Bobbi couldn't keep up the tongue fucking, which she had initially restarted as soon as Jemma was over her first orgasm, the blonde just shoving her tongue right back into the brunette and hammering her until they both got what they wanted, namely a nice powerful orgasm which rocked Jemma's body and filled Bobbi's belly with girl cum. Of course when Jemma really went crazy and started grinding down onto her face Bobbi didn't need to keep up the tongue fucking, and this made her feel even more submissive and like she was Jemma's bitch, but she still missed taking a more active role in this.

In the name of that Bobbi reached up to grab Jemma's butt cheeks, caressing them as the other girl fucked her face. She briefly considered collecting some of the escaped liquid on one of her fingers and shoving it into Jemma's ass, which always made them cum harder when Skye was fucking them with her mouth. But she decided against it, partly because it felt too dominant in a moment that she was enjoying her submission, but mostly because she remembered Skye's words about giving Jemma's little booty more attention, and that wasn't the kind of attention she wanted to give it. So Bobbi waited patiently for Jemma to roll off of her, collapse in exhaustion on top of her and lazily kiss her before bringing it up.

"Can I eat your ass?" Bobbi blurted out as soon as Jemma broke the kiss.

"What?" Jemma frowned in confusion.

"Your ass... I, I wanna lick it." Bobbi essentially repeated herself, before clarifying, "Skye said something the other day about me hogging all the bum fun, and at first I thought she was just teasing me, but then I thought about it, and yeah. Skye practically lives with her dick in my ass, and I think she's right. I need to make it up to you by kissing yours. I, I want to make it up to you by kissing yours."

There was a brief pause in which Jemma blushed, then she smiled shyly, "All you had to do was ask."

Jemma then turned over so she was on all fours and looked at Bobbi expectantly. Bobbi quickly returned the smile she still had on her face, then briefly lean down to press her lips against Jemma's, then she moved around to do the same to Jemma's butt. Which made Jemma blush a little, but it also made her coo with delight, especially as Bobbi repeated the process, sliding her lips all over one arse cheek before moving to the other and doing the same. It was something that Jemma could remember watching Bobbi do to Skye all the time, but she couldn't remember receiving it herself. At least not to this extent.

There had been a few occasions where Skye had given her an abbreviated version of this before burying her face in between her cheeks, or spreading them with her hands, so she could lick Jemma's back hole. Or shove a lube covered finger in there. One time Skye even continued kissing her bum while finger fucking her, which was a particular pleasant memory for Jemma. However that had been all preparation for a more thorough anal stretching from her dominant lover. This was a sign of submission from her submissive lover, and as such it felt a little weird. Good, but weird. But if this was something Skye wanted them to do together Jemma would happily do it.

She would do anything for Skye, and clearly Bobbi felt the same way given how eagerly she took to literally kissing Jemma's ass. Of course as Bobbi loved to submit to Jemma, and she certainly loved to rim Skye, she probably didn't need much convincing, and Jemma certainly didn't required any because the more she got used to the arse licking the more she liked it. Then eventually Bobbi gently pulled her cheeks apart and sliding her tongue up and down Jemma's arse crack, lingering against the back hole with every stroke of her tongue, which really felt good. Although not as much as when Bobbi focused on her bum hole and really got the rim job underway.

As Bobbi really started going to town on her arse hole Jemma considered reaching down and beginning to rub her pussy, and/or better yet shove a finger or two in there. If she did she would definitely cum, and soon from the feel of it, but she had already cum plenty. It really did feel like it was Bobbi's turn now, and while this was no doubt a treat for Bobbi it just wasn't enough and Jemma just couldn't be that selfish. So even though it was tempting Jemma resisted the urge and allowed Bobbi to continue rimming her as a unique way to prepare the taller woman for what came next, which was something Jemma knew for a fact that Bobbi would love.

Bobbi loved ass licking. Mostly receiving, because that normally meant she was minutes away from being butt fucked, and more recently by Skye who she adored, but there was definitely something to the submissive thrill of worshipping someone else's bottom with her mouth and tongue. It helped a lot that Jemma had a cute little butt, and even cuter little butt hole, and Bobbi felt that it was an honour to lick it, and wished she had the chance more often. Because Skye was right, Bobbi had been hogging the bum fun, and this cute little bottom had suffered because of it, making Bobbi ashamed of herself for her selfishness.

Wanting to make up for that Bobbi gave Jemma a nice long, drawn-out rim job, starting out slow by thoroughly worshipping her ass cheeks before concentrating on the tiny hole between them, and even then she started with a gentle, teasing licking. She even spent some time in Jemma's ass crack before going right for her ass hole. But eventually she went for some serious butt munching, pressing her face deep in between those cheeks and literally shoving her tongue into Jemma's tight little rear hole. As Skye hadn't been around lately to loosen Jemma's butt hole, and it didn't take the frequent fucking that Bobbi's slutty little whore hole did, Bobbi wasn't able to get that far, but she got it far enough to get extra loud moan of pleasure from Jemma, which made The Mockingbird grin into her girlfriend's bottom.

Shortly after that Bobbi began thrusting her tongue in and out of Jemma's butt, and for the first time in a long time Bobbi actually began sodomising someone. It might even be the first time she was sodomising Jemma, she couldn't recall doing it before, not even in this way. Although instead of making her feel nostalgic for her old ways Bobbi just wished there was a tongue in her butt at the exact same time as Jemma's, or instead of. Or better yet Skye's biggest strap-on, her dominant girlfriend shoving her big cock up Bobbi's butt while she continued to rim her submissive girlfriend, and maybe even prepare her ass for Skye. God, the thought was so hot that Bobbi caught herself reaching for her pussy.

After briefly considering it Bobbi decided not to be that selfish and tried to put thoughts of her own pleasure out of her head and continue worshipping Jemma's amazing body like a good sub should. However even at Natasha's worst her first Dom made sure she had a turn receiving pleasure, and Bobbi was beginning to worry that she had done something wrong and Jemma was punishing her for it worse than Skye ever had, and in such an unthinkable way. Of course she should have known better, and Jemma suddenly went from reaching back and pushing her face deeper into her ass to pulling her face away from the cute little butt and up into a passionate kiss.

Then, after she'd had plenty of time to taste her own arse, Jemma broke the kiss and asked, "Do you want a turn now?"

"God yes." Bobbi whimpered.

Jemma smiled, stroked Bobbi's hair, and asked sweetly, "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're willing to give me." Bobbi instantly replied.

"That's not very helpful." Jemma pouted.

"I know." Bobbi admitted with a smile, "But hopefully with that big brain of yours you can think of something."

Jemma gave her girlfriend a look, and then smiled, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Jemma then moved her hand to Bobbi's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Unsurprisingly Bobbi eagerly responded, although perhaps it was a little too eager as Jemma found herself fighting for her life during that kiss. Luckily she had plenty of experience with receiving kisses like this from Skye, and knew how to continue pleasing her lover while having her lips and tongue assaulted. Or her body was just really good at working while on autopilot. Either way, without anything spacific Bobbi wanted Jemma just went for her initial plan, which involved sliding her hands all over the bigger girl to begin with, just to tease her.

The groaning against her mouth made it clear that Bobbi didn't approve of this, but that just made Jemma tease her for longer. Which she had figured Bobbi had earned from not being decisive about what she wanted, and being a little too eager. Getting the hint Bobbi calm down the kiss and allowed Jemma to take control of it. Then Jemma kissed her and groped her softly for maybe about another few minutes, just to annoy her, then when it seemed like Bobbi was about to pull away and complain Jemma quickly slid a hand down to her girlfriend's cunt. She then just left it there for a few long seconds as she enjoyed Bobbi's little flinch and then eager moan of approval, followed by a whimper of disapproval as Jemma didn't immediately start doing anything else.

Feeling she had punished Bobbi enough at that point Jemma then started rubbing the other woman's pussy, starting out slow and steady but gradually increasing the pace, before slipping two fingers into her girl's welcoming cunt. Under normal circumstances she would start out with just one finger, even with Bobbi, but this wasn't part of desperate groping while going through the door, or coming after a few minutes of frantic kissing, this was after Bobbi had thoroughly worshipped her body, and all that giving had made Bobbi's pussy wet and very ready for this. Which was further proven by Bobbi breaking the kiss and then crying out in pleasure, before giving further encouragement.

"Oh God yes, fuck me!" Bobbi moaned happily, "Fuck me Jemma! Fuck me with your pretty little fingers! Ooooooooh yesssssss, that feels so good, mmmmmm, oh Jemma! Jemma! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhh, more! Give me more. I can take more, please give it to me. Skye would. Please Jem? Stick another finger into my whore cunt and fuck me like the little lesbian slut I am! OH FUCK YEAH!"

While Jemma loved to hear Bobbi begged for her it wasn't long before she couldn't resist slipping another finger in, and then another, and then another if you included her thumb. Which was unprecedented. Hell, it wasn't that often she used three fingers, as normally when she was fingering her girlfriends it was during oral sex and just something to make them cum extra hard. Or as was more frequently the case, preparing Bobbi for a strap-on fucking, and that was normally her butt hole. But for this very rare occasion Jemma decided something extra special was in order, something which, when she did it, left her speechless and marvelling over the feeling of Bobbi's insides wrapped around her like never before.

Bobbi didn't really register the addition of the fourth finger, and shortly after Jemma gave her the third she continued begging automatically, and even though what she really meant was for Jemma to finger fuck her harder she welcomed another finger inside her. However when Jemma slipped her thumb inside her cunt Bobbi got a wicked idea of what might be coming, and all she had to do was look Jemma in the face for it to be confirmed. True, her girlfriend blushed adorably and lowered her head, but then she looked upwards with a little smile and a wicked look in her eyes which told Bobbi she was right on the money. But just in case Bobbi was happy to beg for it, so one way or another she would get it.

"More!" Bobbi demanded firmly, before adding more pleadingly, "Please Jemma, give me more. I want more. I want your hand! Mmmmm, I want your whole hand inside me. Please Jem, shove your whole hand inside me and fuck me with it like the lezzie whore I am! Please? You know, mmmmm, you know I can take it. Skye has done it before, even a few times when you weren't there, but I want from you now. I want you to fist me. Please Jemma, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, please fist fuck my cunt! Please? Please, please, please, just do it. Just, ah yeah, that's it! Don't be afraid, oh shit, stretch me! Stretch me, stretch me, stretch me, more, more, more AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

There was a few horrible minutes where Jemma stopped thrusting in and out of her completely. Whether she did that to make it easier for her to speak, or just to tease her, Bobbi really didn't appreciate it, but Natasha had trained her better than to complain about such things, so Bobbi just concentrated on begging. This paid off as Jemma suddenly began pushing forwards, and while she was more slow and awkward than Skye she did eventually get the job done, Bobbi crying out joyfully, and with a little pain, as her entrance stretched wide enough to allow Jemma's knuckles to slip through it, with the rest of her hand quickly following.

After that Jemma left her hand perfectly still for maybe about a minute or two. She probably did that more to savour the feeling of Bobbi's pussy around her hand than to give The Mockingbird a chance to recover, but it was still appreciated, and Bobbi loved the chance to savour the feeling of Jemma's hand resting inside her. Then just as Bobbi was opening her mouth to beg Jemma to fuck her that's exactly what she did. Because of the combination of Jemma's inexperience, and just how horny Bobbi was, it wasn't long after before Bobbi came wonderfully hard, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until Bobbi's entire world became nothing but pleasure.

In fact the next thing Bobbi was aware of was the hand being removed from her cunt, much to her dismay, and then Jemma softly asking, "Are you okay?"

Bobbi wanted to demand the return of the hand, but as this was clearly out of Jemma's comfort zone she instead chose to be satisfied with what she got, which to be fair was very satisfying, and return the question, "Are you?"

"Yes." Jemma smiled softly.

"Me too." Bobbi grinned, "And that was great."

"But not as good as Skye." Jemma said solemnly, "Maybe I should just stick to eating pussy next time."

"Or you could just have more practice." Bobbi offered with another grin, then when Jemma gave her a look admitted, "Okay, you're not as dominant as I usually like, but I still love you. Just don't ask me to list why right now. I just wanna cuddle."

"Me too." Jemma smiled, leaning down while clarifying, "I love you too, and I just want to cuddle."

That had been sort of a lie, which became clear as Bobbi stopped Jemma from lying down and then gently pulled her hand up to her lips so she could lick and suck it clean. She then pulled Jemma into a gentle kiss, allowing Jemma to taste Bobbi's cum and pussy cream on her lips and tongue. But then they snuggled together, and even though it didn't feel quite as wonderful as when Skye was here it was still close enough to the perfection they were used too. After all, unlike their poor girlfriend, they weren't the ones being left out. Although given recent events Bobbi had a horrible feeling that it would be her turn to be left out next.


	4. Skye/Jemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bobbi was being left out. It was sad, but sometimes it was inevitable that one of them would be left out. Especially considering their job involved being split up for missions, and given their different skills it was unreasonable to ask for special treatment just because the three of them were together. Honestly though they were just glad that because their team was so small two of them normally stayed together simply because the odds were in their favour. Of course sometimes they were completely separated, which was kind of a nightmare, if only because sleeping without anyone to cuddle was lonely, but luckily those occasions were extremely rare.

Of course sleep was the last thing on Skye's mind. In fact Skye barely got through the planned romantic meal with her beloved Jemma Simmons before she blew out the candles and smiled wickedly at her lover. Jemma smiled back and lent forward, Skye doing the same so they could enjoy a gentle kiss over the table. Without breaking the kiss Skye moved round the table so she could take Jemma into her arms, and then of course feel her up while pushing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

When Skye squeezed her arse Jemma gasped, broke the kiss and then giggled, "Skye! Your insatiable."

"You love it." Skye grinned.

With that they kissed again, both making sure that kiss stayed soft and sweet for several minutes before they both began feeling each other up, this time Skye going right for Jemma's butt while Jemma took the scenic route to her girlfriend's boobs. Of course inevitably Skye started gently guiding them to the bed, which thankfully was only a few feet away given they had opted to have a romantic meal in the privacy of their quarters, partly because of the convenience of it all, and partly because it reminded them of their absent girlfriend who wouldn't be back for at least a few more days.

Once they reached the bed they quickly started removing each other's clothes. Unfortunately that included breaking the kiss on more than one occasion, but having done this countless times since they got together, and Jemma knowing how to remove Skye's custom-made uniform, meant that for the most part they could keep kissing each other. They were certainly kissing frantically when they literally fell into bed together, the two women briefly breaking it and giggling softly after Skye accidentally knocked the wind out of Jemma when they landed. Then they smiled softly to each other, Skye gently stroking Jemma's cheek before taking a firm grip of it and pulling her girl in for another kiss.

Jemma hated being left out, but sometimes she liked it when either Bobbi or Skye were left out. Especially Bobbi. Which was a horrible thing to think, and she certainly had no intention of ever admitting it, but there were some drawbacks to being in love with two people. The main reason of course being that you could never concentrate on one person, or at least not for two long, or else the other person was left feeling left out. But when there was just two of them they could have a long uninterrupted make out sessions like this one, and Jemma really loved these long make out sessions.

The last reason on Jemma's list was that it was kind of nice to have it be just the two of them again. Which was the most horrible thing of all, but they had been happy together before Bobbi came into their lives and awoke something inside of Jemma she hadn't known was there. And don't get her wrong, Bobbi completed them in ways Jemma could have never imagined, but moments like this reminded her just how happy Skye alone could make her. And far more importantly, Jemma loved being selfish and having one of her lovers all to herself.

With that in mind Jemma rolled Skye onto her back, broke the kiss and shot her head downwards to start sucking on one of Skye's nipples. Unsurprisingly this caused Skye to cry out, her hand shooting upwards and burying itself in Jemma's hair. Skye then started stroking her like some sort of pet, or Bobbi, while cooing encouraging words to her. Which to be fair Skye had done before, but ever since adding Bobbi to the relationship Skye had become more dominant and controlling, even when it was just the two of them. Which honestly Jemma didn't mind for the most part, although this felt a little insulting.

Not as much as some of Skye's words though, "Mmmmmmm, that's it Jem. Suck my titties with that pretty little mouth of yours. Oooooooooh, you’re such a good girl. My good little Jemma, who I've corrupted with my bad girl shenanigans. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I turned you into a nasty little girl who knows just how to fuck me."

Actually that wasn't so bad, and much like with the general bossing her around Skye had talked a lot during sex before, it was just more frequent and vulgar now. However Skye was right about that last part, Jemma did know just how to fuck her. More importantly she knew just how to shut Skye up, which in this case involved rapidly increasing the force of her suction and then gently biting down on Skye's nipple, which caused her girlfriend to cry out and then moan happily. Jemma then quickly move to Skye's other nipple and repeated the process, going back and forth as Skye let out more sounds of enjoyment.

Skye loved foreplay as much as the next girl, but even after being thoroughly trained by Melinda May patients was something she still struggled with. At times like this she could hold off for a while because she knew how much Jemma loved it, and for a while she loved it too. Especially when Jemma added her hands into the mix, using one to push a nipple into her mouth and the other to make sure whichever boob wasn't really getting some attention from her mouth wasn't completely abandoned. But there was only so much she could take, and inevitably her nipples became painfully hard and another part of her body desperately wanted that kind of attention.

Of course Skye was not above asking for it, "Lower! Mmmmmmmm, please Jemma, lower. Ooooooooooh fuck Jem, I need more. I need your mouth on my cunt. Ohhhhhhhh God, please Jemma, lick my pussy. Lick it you beautiful little pussy licker. Mmmmmmmm, go on, we both know you want too. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, we both know how much you want to make me feel good. Oooooooooooh, and yes, you are, but I need more than this. I need you to lick me lower. I need you to lick my cunt until I cum. Oh please, mmmmmmmm, oh please Jemma, mmmmmmm, I ooooooohhhhhhhh yes, that's it, lower! Yes, yes, yes, yes oh yes! Oh Jemma! Please, I, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It took a while, Jemma cruelly choosing to tease her longer than necessary, but once she finally started moving downwards she got into the position that Skye wanted her fairly quickly, only pressing a few kisses along Skye's flat stomach before she reached her pussy. There was then a brief pause in which Skye thought she was going to have to step up her game, she had done a lot in the past, but before she could really start begging again Jemma stuck out her tongue, pressed it to the bottom of the Inhuman's pussy and then slowly slid it all the way up to the top. She even lingered a little on Skye's clit, which was very much appreciated.

Choosing to make that appreciation clear Skye through her head back and let out a powerful cry. Actually it wasn't so much of a choice as it was a natural action, one that Skye didn't even think about stopping as Jemma repeated the process and thus started slowly but steadily licking her pussy. Luckily for them both their quarters were soundproof. Although if they weren't Skye wasn't sure she could stop herself from crying out so loudly. Especially not when the three of them where together, that thought causing Skye to be momentarily distracted by thoughts of their missing girlfriend Bobbi.

As if sensing that Skye's mind was elsewhere Jemma stopped on the other brunette's clit and concentrated on it for nearly a full minute. That succeeded in making Skye forget about Bobbi, at least for now, and concentrate on the girlfriend that was here. The girlfriend who was making her feel oh so good, Skye first encouraging her with her moans, gasps, whimpers and cries, and then with a hand gently going back to stroking her hair and then finally, when the desire for more once again became overwhelming, Skye started begging for what she really wanted from this girl she so adored.

"More." Skye moaned long and hard, "Mmmmmmmm, please baby, just a little more. Ooooooooooh, what you're doing feel so good, but it's not enough. I need more. Ohhhhhhhhh shit, I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You've spoilt me with that talented little tongue of yours. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, there's only so much I can take. Please Jem, just a little more. Please?"

Jemma rolled her eyes as she continued licking Skye's pussy. She knew that Skye was capable of being more patient than this, so she continued with the slow licking for quite a while, both to punish her lover and just because selfishly Jemma wanted to savour this moment. Savour the moment of having Skye all to herself, just like before Bobbi joined them. Just like she did with Bobbi when she got the chance. So she shouldn't feel guilty about that, or this, Jemma thought to herself unconvincingly. Then of course Skye had to mention their MIA lover's name, which really annoyed the scientist.

"I'm spoilt, ah, I know I'm spoilt, ooooooooh but I really can't help it Jem. Mmmmmmm, I need more." Skye whimpered, "I don't need to cum, at least not just yet, but I just want more. Please? I'm... I'm so used to having Bobbi here caressing me as you're licking me or vice versa, that this gentle licking just isn't as satisfying any more. Ohhhhhhhhhh, especially not when the whole time I'm thinking about Bobbi kissing my neck, sucking on my nipples and whispering filthy little things into my ear. Please Jemma, I, ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd, YES! Just like that! No, don't stop, I..."

To make absolutely sure she had Skye's attention Jemma suddenly started concentrating on the other girl's clit with licks which rapidly increased in speed and power. Then just as suddenly she stopped completely, lifted her head up and glared at her girlfriend. This had the desired reaction, namely to make Skye become incoherent for a few long seconds before whimpering, and then looking down when Jemma stopped. Skye then had the decency to look sheepish when she saw how annoyed Jemma was at her impatience, and even looked like she was actually going to say sorry.

Before she could Jemma offered, "Stay quiet for five minutes and let me enjoy your pussy. Then I'll let you ride my face."

Skye beamed happily, "Deal."

Jemma then tried to get back to what she'd been doing before, but she kept getting distracted by these pathetic and yet adorable whimpers Skye was letting out. Which means technically she had broken the agreement already, but Jemma had just meant if Skye didn't say anything for five minutes, and they both knew it. Besides, Jemma's girl was loud in bed. They both were. Hell, they all were, once the right buttons were pressed. So Jemma couldn't punish Skye on a technicality, or more accurately she didn't have the heart to, but that whimpering convinced her to give Skye a reward for her efforts.

Technically that world was more teasing, but from the moans quickly slipping from Skye's mouth it was clear that she really had just wanted more action. And Jemma finally gave it to her in the form of gently pressing her tongue against Skye's entrance and lingering her tongue against the other girl's clit. As that five minutes began to running out Jemma further rewarded Skye by pressing more firmly and lingering for longer. Which she also did for her own benefit, as that caused more pussy cream to leak out of Skye's fuck hole which she eagerly swallowed down. And of course she also did this just because she loved Skye and wanted to make her feel good.

Skye constantly looked over at the bedside clock for that very long five minutes. Okay, she may have stopped towards the end as Jemma turned up the heat a little, but as she had just told her lover she was spoilt. Greedy. Ungrateful. Well, not that last one, but she was definitely self-centred, so much so that when she opened her eyes she grinned in blissful happiness as she saw the time was about to run out. With her eyes glued to that clock Skye opened her mouth to start begging. Of course she should have known that Jemma would be slowly counting the seconds in her head and the only thing which ended up coming out of Skye's mouth was a loud cry of pleasure Jemma slowly but steadily pushed her tongue inside her.

When Jemma's tongue was all the way inside her pussy the wonderful sounds left it there for a few long seconds so she could enjoy the feeling of Skye's pussy quivering around her tongue, and Skye could enjoy having her girlfriend's tongue so deep inside her. Then Jemma started slowly but surely tongue fucking her, making sure that Skye remained incoherent. It also made sure that Skye completely forgot about Jemma's part of the deal, although when she finally did she realised Jemma hadn't promised immediately right way, so she could keep things like this on a technicality if she wanted too.

Luckily instead of that cruel fate Jemma gripped firmly onto her thighs, rolled them both over and then grabbed Skye's butt so she could forcefully push her down onto her face, causing Skye to first gasp with surprise and then cry out in pleasure. She continued doing the latter as suddenly Skye began bouncing up and down in time with the thrusts of her girlfriend's tongue, Skye and Jemma working together to make sure the tongue fucking was as hard as possible.

It wasn't long after that Skye came hard in Jemma's mouth, her sweet little scientist doing her best to swallow at least the majority of her cum before reinserting her tongue inside her, so she could fuck her to another climax. This process was repeated for a while, Jemma getting less and less of Skye's cum down her throat although the hacker thought it was adorable that she was continuing to try. Which made Skye smiled dreamily, but they both knew it was a losing effort, especially as there was only so long Skye could hold back from 'really' riding Jemma's face, and it really didn't take that long for her to lose control completely.

Jemma whimpered as she failed to swallow more and more cum. Which was a shame, because she always loved the taste, especially of Skye's and Bobbi's, but particularly because she loved the intimacy of the act. That she was showing how much desire she had for the other person. Perhaps even how much she loved them. Which wasn't quite the same in this position, as for a while it felt like she was swallowing girl cum not because she loved it, or Skye, but because she was just trying to avoid being drowned. So in a way it was a relief when Skye started rubbing herself against her face, gently at first but quickly building up steam.

That made Jemma feel like she was being suffocated. Suddenly it became hard to breathe, and the only thing she could see, or smell or taste for that matter, was Skye's pussy. Oh yes, Jemma's whole world became Skye's pussy and the sweet liquid squirting from it. Well, it kind of had before, but now she could literally concentrate on nothing else. Not even Skye's cries of pleasure, which were loud and frequent. Although when Jemma did hear them it made her smile, because it was just more proof that she was making her girlfriend feel good, which was what Jemma lived for.

There was another reason that Jemma enjoyed being face fucked. Namely she loved having her face covered in cum. Sure, there was a lot more of it right now then she would like, but that just meant there was more for her to scoop up and eat later. Perhaps more importantly, in a primal way this was Skye marking her territory. The other girl marking Jemma as hers. And she was. She was hers and Bobbi's, and this served as a delightful remindered of that. Sure, Jemma would traded in the heart beat for the ability to finger her girlfriend, but this was good too. Especially as she wasn't sure what made Skye cum harder, Jemma's fingers inside her or the ability to rub her pussy in her face.

Of course as much as there were parts of this that Jemma enjoyed she was greatly relieved when Skye got off of her and dropped back down beside her, Jemma happily letting her go and grateful for the break as the Inhuman just caressed her body with a fingertip for a few long seconds. Then the two brunettes exchanged a smile, then saliva, Skye slowly leaning down and pressing her lips to Jemma's who happily, if tiredly, kissed back. They then stayed locked in that kiss for quite a while, with the only subtle change coming halfway through when Skye gently rolled herself to be more on top of Jemma and press her thigh into her needy center.

Eventually though Skye broke the kiss and grin, "Up for some strap-on fun."

Jemma smiled back shyly, "Oh yes."

Grinning wickedly, and rubbing her thigh against Jemma's pussy, Skye asked, "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Blushing furiously Jemma replied, "Position, or..."

"Both." Skye grinned wickedly.

"Oh." Jemma murmured, blushing again as she added, "Just, just like this. Oh God Skye, I want you to take me just like this."

With another wicked grin and grind Skye pushed, "In your cunt... or ass?"

Jemma gasped as Skye grabbed her bottom to emphasise her last word, then quickly replied, "My pussy. At least at first."

Feeling like her grin was glued to her face Skye pretended to think about it for a second and then said, "Deal."

Skye then practically jumped off the bed, still grinning as Jemma whimpered with disappointment as she moved away. The scientist then whimpered with lust, and maybe some embarrassment, as Skye turned back to her and then used one finger to scoop up some of the Jemma juice which had escaped onto her thigh and then popped that finger into her mouth and sucked it clean of the cream that Skye would always crave. She meant to do it slowly and sensually, but once that flavour hit her taste-buds Skye just couldn't help herself and she sucked loudly and greedily until there wasn't a drop of pussy juice left.

Briefly Skye considered repeating the process until her thigh was clean, and then bury her face in the tasty treat in between Jemma's legs and not stop licking and sucking until her girlfriend was unconscious. But Skye had already committed to the idea of fucking Jemma with her strap-on, and nothing made her feel more dominant than that. And she was in the mood to feel dominant. So she reluctantly turned her back on her girl, retrieved a strap-on from a nearby draw which was a nice 10 inches long, enough to stretch and fill Jemma without giving her more than she could take, then turned back to the beautiful scientist.

As she slowly slipped into the harness and then pulled it up her thighs Skye considered whether or not to ask Jemma to give her a blow job or not. Bobbi loved to do that as she saw it as an act of submission, which they kind of all did, but while Jemma didn't mind being submissive she didn't love it as much as Bobbi did, and thought the act a little silly unless there was some liquid to clean. So ultimately Skye just tightened the device around her waist, spat onto her hand and then rubbed that saliva into the cock as if it was real. Which gave Jemma all the preparations she needed, given how wet she already was, and had the bonus of making the English girl blush, which in turn caused Skye to grin yet again.

Then Skye slowly returned to the bed and got into position in between Jemma's legs. Even though they had done this like a thousand times Jemma took a deep breath and nervously forced herself to relax, making Skye second guess herself. Maybe she should have gone for that BJ after all, because while she claims she found it silly sucking strap-on always made Jemma extra wet. Although there was something else which worked even better, namely sliding a finger or two into Jemma's pussy and pump it for a few long minutes, which was exactly what Skye chose to do, along with a few gentle kisses to Jemma's chest and neck.

Naturally this caused Jemma to gasp and moan, and Skye to smile, before the superpowered brunette asked the smarter brunette, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." Jemma gasped.

"Then beg for it." Skye pushed, "Mmmmmmm, beg for my cock! Tell me how badly you want it inside you."

"Daisy, please..." Jemma whined, and then after a long staring match with her girlfriend added, "Please fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock! Ooooooooh, please Skye, I want to have it inside me so bad. Oh God, I want you inside me Skye. Please just, oh yes, oh my... oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Skye !"

Jemma let out a long moan as Skye pretty much slipped the entire length of the strap-on cock into her pussy in one thrust. It was long and slow, but Jemma still felt more than a little slutty. Although she probably shouldn't. After all, why should she feel ashamed for liking sex, and having it so often that a 10 inch dildo fit her like a glove? Well, it made her feel stretched to her limit, especially at the end, but it still felt good. And that was because she was getting fucked so often by THIS strap-on. By HER GIRLFRIEND! She wasn't sleeping around, she was just having a lot of really good sex with her girlfriend, so why would she feel slutty?

Maybe it was because Skye delighted in making her feel that way, Jemma opening her eyes after having closed than during the penetration only to blush furiously as she found herself face to face with a grinning Skye. If possible that grin got even wider when Skye buried the last inch of her strap-on inside of Jemma and then just rested there for a few long seconds, allowing both women to enjoy the moment. Skye even took a second to give Jemma a soft and gentle kiss. Then she smiled wickedly and began pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning to fuck Jemma's very willing pussy.

Then time seemed to lose all meaning as Jemma pretty much slipped into heaven. Jemma certainly couldn't imagine any form of afterlife or other existence which would be better. Well, maybe of Bobbi was here too, but this was one of the few times Jemma didn't miss her too badly as she was too busy staring up lovingly at Skye or passionately kissing her. At first it was thankfully the latter for the most part, Skye making gentle love to her for what felt like hours. But inevitably Skye started spending more time staring into Jemma's eyes after she began nervously picking up the pace, more than a few wicked smiles crossing her face as Jemma joyfully cried out at the increase in pleasure.

Although they had nothing on the wicked smile that was Skye's face on she sliding her hand down to Jemma's arse and gently squeezed. Knowing what was like to come next Jemma braced herself and forced her body to relax. Or at least as much as she could with a large dildo pumping in and out of her cunt and her girlfriend moving her hand further downwards with a wicked intent clearly in mind. Sure enough, Skye collected a little of the escaped pussy juice on her index finger and then slowly pushed that finger into Jemma's bum hole, causing the English girl to gasp and then moan softly from the added stimulation.

Skye was actually disappointed by this reaction. It was a good reaction, but if this was Bobbi she would almost definitely cum because of it. Then again, thanks to The Black Widow, Bobbi was a self-proclaimed massive anal slut. Not that Jemma didn't enjoy butt sex. Skye wouldn't be prepping her butt hole if she didn't know she could make her English girlfriend cum nice and hard from anal, but she just didn't love it as much as Bobbi did, and Skye sometimes forgot that. The comparison was more fun when she was ass fucking The Mockingbird, but there was something to be said for sodomising the more modest of her two girlfriends. Especially in this position.

With Bobbi the position Skye liked her most was on her hands and knees. There was just something about that position which emphasised that she was in control, and the bigger and stronger SHIELD Agent was her bitch. But with Jemma she liked to put her on her back so she could enjoy all the little emotions that crossed Jemma's beautiful face as she took one of her fuck holes. As Bobbi preferred anal sex Skye then normally didn't bother with her pussy when it was just the two of them, but she always made sure to make love to Jemma's pussy for a good long while before moving on to her personal favourite fuck hole.

She also made sure that Jemma's ass hole was relaxed as possible, twirling and curling her finger around inside her girlfriend's ass as well as simply pumping in and out of it. She also always added a second finger when she thought Jemma was ready for it, and in this case a third. Maybe she would even try talking Jemma into letting her try to fist her ass, as she something did with Bobbi's slutty little ass hole. But for now Skye was very much concentrating on relaxing her lover, and getting her ready for a little 'bum fun' as the sweet little English girl liked to call it, Skye only just about able to resist using her 'terrible' English accent when she asked Jemma if she could 'arse' fuck her.

"Jemma?" Skye began softly.

Before Skye could say another word Jemma moaned, "Just do it, you perverted little tramp."

Grinning wickedly Skye pushed, "Do what?"

"Fuck my arse." Jemma blushed, then when realising that Skye wouldn't let her get away with just saying that whimpered, "Just fuck my bloody arse already! I know you want too, oooooooooh fuck, at this point even I want you too. Please Skye, bum me! Mmmmmmmm, bum fuck me like you do Bobbi. Ohhhhhhhhh yes, fuck me up my arse like you do to The Mockingbird, you twisted little slut! Oh God Skye, I was such a good girl before I met you, and now look at me. Begging to be fucked up the arse like a total slut. Mmmmmmm, like Bobbi. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, the mighty Mockingbird was aching for a Mistress. Oooooooooh, another top tough enough to put her in her place, and you did it. You made The Mockingbird your bitch. You made me your bitch. Both of us are your little arse sluts! Our bum holes are yours to fuck. Oh Skye yes, please fuck me. Fuck my arse. Oh Skye, I... yes, owww fuck, ah fuck!"

Part of Skye wanted to listen to Jemma beg for her all day, but a bigger part wanted to butt fuck her girlfriend. So ultimately she slowly pulled her fingers out of Jemma's ass and sucked them clean in the way she knew would make her formally prudish lover blush. Impressively Jemma continued begging, even when Skye pushed her legs upwards to give her more access and pressed the strap-on cock out of her cunt and then press it against her slightly loosened ass hole. Then Jemma finally, and understandably, trailed off as Skye started pushing the dildo into her bottom.

Jemma gasped as she felt her arse hole slowly been stretching open for Skye's strap-on. It was times like this that she considered both a blessing and a curse that she wasn't Bobbi, because she knew regardless of how much preparation she received Skye would never just forcefully violate her arse like she had with Bobbi's slutty bottom sometimes. However unlike Bobbi she didn't enjoy the feeling of being anally penetrated and stretched. Being bummed actually wasn't too bad, and felt amazing when she relax properly, but Bobbi was such butt slut that she even enjoyed this part of the experience. Which Jemma would never understand.

Bobbi said part of it was the humiliation, but that was Jemma's least favourite part of it. True, the physical pain wasn't fun, but Skye always did a job of minimising that. What Skye could never minimise was the emotional torment forcing Jemma's most private hole to become a fuck hole. In fact for the most part Skye couldn't resist maximising the shame and humiliation that Jemma felt through a wicked smile or look, especially during the anal penetration itself. And this time was no different, a wicked smile crossing Skye's face as Jemma let out the little cry which signified that the Inhuman's cock had stretched the human's anal ring wide enough to slip through and into Jemma's rectum.

At least Skye had the decency to wipe that smile off her face quickly, lean down and whisper sweet things into Jemma's, even if it was things like 'you can do this' and 'relax', which was so obvious it was a little insulting. Luckily the phrase 'I love you' was just as frequent, which filled Jemma with happiness and helped her to relax. If she closed her eyes she could even picture Bobbi behind her, her boobs pressing into her back while her arms wrapped around her and she was whispering sweet nothings into her ear along with Skye. Or maybe Bobbi would be lying beside Jemma, obviously to encourage her but just as obviously hoping to get her slutty arse fucked after Jemma was forced to suffer the indignity.

Normally Jemma did her best to block out thoughts of Bobbi or Skye when one of them was absent from her bed, but she couldn't help think of Bobbi, while indulging in her taller girlfriend's favourite pastime, namely taking it up the arse. Skye knew this for a fact and often brought Bobbi up during anal sex. Although a lot of times it was just to be cheeky, or remind her that, despite what some people might guess, out of the three of them Skye was very much the top while the brainy Jemma Simmons and the big tough Bobbi Moore were very much the bottoms, at least, the former very much clear as Skye slowly and carefully pushed inch after inch of dildo into Jemma's bum hole.

Skye loved talking dirty during sex, although in this case she wasn't doing it for her own enjoyment, or for the absent Bobbi. No, Skye was doing her best to keep Jemma's mind off of the pain of having her ass stretched. As was normally the case this worked probably better than Jemma wanted to admit, which only added to the smile that felt like it was constantly on Skye's face as she slowly stuffed her girlfriend's butt full of her strap-on dick. That smile only got wider when her thighs came to rest against Jemma's butt cheeks, announcing that Jemma had taken every inch of that big dildo up her ass like a good little bottom, something of course Skye had to verbalise.

"Oh fuck yeah, every inch! You just took every single inch of my big dick up your tight little English arse!" Skye said gleefully, unable to resist slipping into that fake English accent which always cause Jemma to groan from annoyance, this time being no different. Before Jemma could complain though Skye quickly added, "Mmmmmm yeah, you took it like a good little slut. Like Bobbi. Yeahhhhhh, my English girlfriend just took every inch of my dick up her arse almost as easy as my American girlfriend, proving that both of you are my little anal sluts! Ohhhhhh Gooooddddd, take it Jemma! Oh baby, let me fuck that cute little English butt."

Perhaps it would have been better if Skye had let Jemma rest a little longer. Scratch that, it would have definitely been better if Skye let Jemma get used to the feeling of her cock in her ass given the way that the scientist cried out sharply in pain during the first thrust. Although it didn't help that Skye was maybe a little too quick with that first thrust, all that time fucking Bobbi's big slutty butt causing her to momentarily forget that she needed to be more gentle with her more prudish girlfriend. And to be fair she did hesitate a few extra seconds after that, racked with guilt, and a quick word of apology escaped her lips.

In return Jemma smiled softly at her and relaxed, seemingly resigned to her fate. Accepting that her most private hole was now Skye's fuck hole, hers to use to satisfy her most trusted desires, that thought making it impossible for Skye not to continue the sodomy. She was definitely more gentle with it though, slowly pulling about half of her dick out of Jemma's butt hole before pushing it back in and repeating the process. This time Jemma gasped and whimpered in mostly pleasure as Skye so seemingly violated her, the Inhuman studying the other girl's face carefully to make sure she didn't make the same mistake she did at the start.

Thankfully not only were the looks on Jemma's face, and in her eyes, increasingly positive but after maybe about a minute she was able to squeeze a moan from her. It was soft but Skye definitely heard it given the way that Jemma blushed adorably right after it, Skye smiling wickedly as she knew she had her girl right where she wanted her now. And sure enough it wasn't long before Skye had Jemma moaning in pure pleasure like that anal whore Bobbi Morse. Thinking of their absent girlfriend Skye decided to reference her in the dirty talk that she had been keeping up throughout the ass fucking, but kicked into high gear when it became clear Jemma was really enjoying it.

"Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, take it. Take it like a good girl, oh that's it, mmmmmm, that's so hot! Yes moan for me! Oh fuck yeah, moan for me like a slut!" Skye encouraged eagerly, her grin becoming wicked, "Moan for me like Bobbi does when I fuck her up the ass. Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, gonna make you like Bobbi. Oh yeah Jem, I'm going to make you a nasty little ass whore, just like the mighty Mockingbird. Yeahhhhhh, I've been neglecting this tight little English arse of yours, but I swear I'm going to spend more time inside it, loosening it up and turning you into a dirty little anal loving dyke just like Bobbi. Oh yeah, you might like it up the butt now Jem, but just you wait. Because I'm going to make you love it. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, I'm going to make my sweet little English muffin a total anal whore!"

Jemma of course blushed furiously at those words, but to her eternal embarrassment they only added to the pleasure she was feeling. More importantly it caused whatever discomfort she was still feeling to quickly fade away. Well, the dirty talk, and the incredibly skilled thrusts which threatened to turn Jemma into almost as big an anal whore as her beloved Bobbi. Their beloved Bobbi. Oh yes, Skye had turned her into almost as big an anal whore Bobbi Morse, the third member of their little relationship who Jemma almost felt like she could see in her current state, leaning over her and smiling. And perhaps offering up some more encouragement, it Skye would let her get a word in edgeways.

Skye's rambling certainly made it difficult for her to beg for more, which at first was good because while she was almost as big an anal whore as her tallest girlfriend, Jemma took pride in the fact that she wasn't quite there. Although the truth was she was also glad it was difficult for her to get a word in because she just wanted the slow and gentle butt fucking Skye was giving her to continue, as Jemma was loving every second of it right now. Especially the beautiful look on Skye's face as she continued to sodomise her. But of course inevitably it all became too much and Jemma just couldn't help but speak up, and extra loudly so she interrupted her rambling girlfriend.

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY BLOODY ARSE!" Jemma screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd yessssssss, mmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me like Bobbi, right up the bum. Bum me Skye! Bum me hard and deep and make me cum like Bobbi! Make me like Bobbi. Make me a total anal whore just like the fucking Mockingbird! Ooooooooh fuck yeah, wreck my arse! Gape my ass hole, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh, fucking destroy my dyke butt! JUST FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME CUM SKYE! OH SKYE! SKYE! GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SKYEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Initially Skye was taken off-guard when she started to beg, but predictably that look of surprise quickly changed to an evil grin of lust as Skye clearly enjoyed Jemma begging for her. Unfortunately that meant it was quite a while before Skye began to increase her pace, but as always it was worth the wait and Jemma was soon on the edge of orgasm. She tried to keep up her begging during this, but when Skye lifted her legs onto her shoulders and really started pounding her arse hole with everything she had Jemma was forced to stop. Or more accurately the next few words out of her mouth were completely incoherent as she was finally sent over the edge of the orgasm which has eluded her for a while now.

It was the kind of climax which made it easy for Jemma to understand how Bobbi could be so shameless with her anal lust, especially as it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. As always thinking of Bobbi definitely helped, although unlike before she couldn't imagine seeing her right now. All she could do was feel her presence, because otherwise her whole world became Skye as the inhuman practically bent her in half, in the process bringing their faces so close it was a miracle they weren't banging together. As result Jemma found herself becoming lost in Skye's eyes as she was arse fucked through climax after climax.

Skye was staring into Jemma's eyes during sex. It was why she had chosen to butt fucked her in this position. But right now it wasn't just the love and devotion she always saw that she was concentrating on, it was the pure submissive joy Jemma was feeling. Submission to Skye. God yes, right now Jemma was completely submissive to Skye, and Skye couldn't get enough confirmation of that. Which was ironic, considering she was currently enjoying the greatest act of dominance over another woman possible by fucking her in the ass, turning her most private orifice into an eager little fuck hole for their mutual pleasure, because it was what Skye wanted.

Even though Jemma was really only giving up her butt hole it really did feel like Skye was forcing her into this, if only because Jemma wasn't quite the shameless ass slut Bobbi was. But then again, was anyone as big a shameless ass slut as her beloved Bobbi Morse? Their beloved Bobbi. Oh yes, Skye could practically hear Bobbi cheering her on right now. Telling her to pound Jemma's sweet little English ass harder. To make her cum like a little bitch. And most of all, save some of that energy so she could bang Bobbi's butt, Bobbi probably on all fours next to her wiggling her ass in her direction to tempt her away from Jemma's ass hole.

However even if Bobbi had been there Skye would ignored her and continued concentrating on Jemma, and even as she became delusional with lust she knew right now there was only this woman in front of her, and she deserved every ounce of her attention. Attention she thoroughly enjoyed giving her. Arguably too much, because while normally Skye could hold off her own orgasms for quite a while it wasn't that long this time before she went crashing over the edge, the combination of the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of taking her sweet Jemma in this way making Skye cum over and over again until ultimately she was forced to stop.

It still took quite a while, because even though the intensity of everything caused her to cum sooner than she would have liked it also helped push her onwards. Besides, by now Skye had plenty of experience pushing through her own pleasure just so she could continue making her girlfriends cum. Unfortunately her inhuman power wasn't infinite stamina, and ultimately she did collapse down onto Jemma, although even then Skye continued to lazily pump the other girl's ass hole, slowly bringing them both down from their highs. She also gently kissed Jemma's neck, and all over her face, and then finally, and best of all, her soft lips.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing Skye pulled back slightly and whispered, "God, I love you."

Which of course caused Jemma to smile, "I love you too."

"Enough to be just like Bobbi?" Skye teased with a wicked grin.

Knowing what this meant Jemma forced herself not to smile, and even managed to sigh as she replied, "I suppose."

"Prove it." Skye challenged, pulling her cock out of Jemma's butt hole and laying down beside her, which of course made Jemma roll her eyes, but she was quick to lower her mouth to the toy and start sucking it clean, which in turn made Skye stroke her hair and grin wickedly, "Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, just like Bobbi."


	5. Melinda May/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This time no one was left out. Exactly the opposite actually...

*

"Hi May." Skye greeted brightly, then waited a few seconds for May to respond. Of course this was just out of courtesy, as her mentor just gave her a look, which would have intimated Skye when they first met, but now she just brushed it off, "So, I was talking with Bobbi, and apparently you help Natasha give my girlfriend her first experience being double teamed. And you even borrowed her a few nights after that. Is that right?"

May sighed, "What of it?"

Beaming with triumph Skye continued in a softer voice, "Well, I was thinking. One of the few things Bobbi has never done, not even with the mighty Black Widow, is have a foursome. Or being made air tight. You know what that is, don't you May?"

"Of course I do." May grumbled, then when Skye gave her an expectant look sighed, "It's where a girl gets fucked in her pussy, mouth and ass all at the same time. Any other questions?"

With a smirk on her face Skye knowingly confirmed her mentor suspicions, "I was just wondering if you'd like too-"

"Yes." May said flatly, "Now leave me alone, I'm meditating."

"Great... erm, come by mine in about an hour, okay?" Skye clarified, before turning her back and walking away while murmuring, "Wow, that was easier than I thought."

*

May had glared after her protégé briefly, but quickly closed her eyes and returned to her meditation. Or at least she tried. Then with a growl of frustration she stood up and worked over her punching bag for about an hour before making her way to the little lesbian love nest. She had voice disapproval many times of their relationship. Not for the fact that there was three of them, and certainly not because they were women, but because they seem to have no concept of the word discreet. Natasha Romanoff was the same way, flaunting her sexuality and sexual conquests all over the place, but May tended to give her a pass given who trained her. Bobbi, Jemma and Skye didn't have such an excuse, especially not Skye as May had been mainly responsible for training her, therefore she should have known better.

The worst part of it for May was that she found it so incredibly distracting, hence why she spent most of the last hour punching something instead of finding her inner piece. The three of them were just so beautiful, and the thought of them together was breath-taking enough without imagining adding herself to the equation. It had been hard enough not to think of that before, but now it was a certainty May couldn't think of anything else, and even considered arriving early even though it would inspire Skye to tease her in a way which would be unbearable. She would also shame herself by being so impatient, so May was just about able to resist, but perhaps that had been the incorrect decision given the sounds she heard during her approach.

While those sounds further enraged her it also fuelled her libido something fierce, and despite herself May found herself not only stopping outside of the room and closing her eyes to imagine exactly what was going on in there, but using her override code to open the door and enter silently as possible without alerting the others to her presence. She was rewarded by quite the sight for it, namely that of a completely naked Skye standing in the centre of the room with her equally naked girlfriends on their knees before her, Jemma obviously licking her pussy while Bobbi ate her ass. Which was obviously what Skye wanted her to see as she entered, and it was hard for May to stay angry about that. Not that it stopped her from trying.

"I've been meaning to talk to Colson about getting you a soundproof room." May said dryly, folding her arms.

Well-trained slut that she was Bobbi didn't react. Meanwhile Jemma let out a little squeak, and Skye finally opened her eyes and grinned shamelessly at the newcomer, "I've tried, but he always changes the subject as quickly as he can. I guess someone needs to remind him that, even though we might both wish otherwise, he isn't really my Dad."

May snorted, "That doesn't mean he can't be embarrassed for you. I am."

"Awww May, don't be like that. You're here to have fun. So lighten up." Skye pouted, before brightening up herself, "Oh, I have the perfect remedy for that! Bobbi, go over there and show May what you can do with your tongue."

"I remember perfectly well thank you." May said dryly, "But as it would only be a reminder, I was thinking of sampling the tongue of a cute brunette."

Skye grinned, "Now that's what I like to see, Ms Serious lightning up and having some fun. Okay Jemma, crawl over to May and eat her pussy."

"I was talking about you." May smirked, obviously taking Skye off-guard, then following up by shrugging, "But Jemma will do nicely... Jemma, that's your cue."

There was a brief pause, but after she was prompted Jemma immediately turned around and shuffled over to May. She did it as quickly as possible while still on her knees, instead of getting down and crawling on all fours like a well-trained sub, but again it was hard to concentrate on the things May disapproved of when she was seconds away from finally sampling the tongue of Jemma Simmons, something she'd wanted since she met the girl if she was being honest. And it was so cute to see the girl so flustered and unsure what to do with her suit, before May gave an exaggerated sigh and took it off for her.

"Would you like Bobbi too?" Skye offered, "Trust me, having them together is quite the combo."

"I can imagine." May fought the urge to smirk, "But I wouldn't want to leave you with nothing."

Skye on the other hand did smirk, "How very generous."

Pulling her face out of Skye's ass Bobbi softly asked her, "Would, would you like me to move to your pussy?"

"No, you just keep eating my ass." Skye ordered, looking over her shoulder and smiling at her blonde girlfriend, "You'll get rewarded soon enough."

"Getting to worship your amazing body is a reward." Bobbi figuratively kissed Skye's ass before going back to doing it literally.

Bobbi had suspected that this was what Skye would want, but she just hadn't been able to resist asking if there was a chance she could have switched to licking Skye's yummy pussy. Of course Skye's ass was yummy too, but her pussy tasted even better, and more importantly if she had been able to switch holes Bobbi could have made her girlfriend cum in her mouth, which was one of her favourite things to do ever. It would probably be easy given that her other girlfriend had done a fine job of eating Skye out before now, the combination of that and the rim job they had been giving their dominant lover making sure she was nice and wet and ready for what was to come.

Unfortunately through her selfishness Bobbi had embarrassed Skye in front of May, and part of her wish that her girlfriend would punish her for it. Ideally with a nice, hard spanking, the smaller girl bending the bigger one over her knee and beating Bobbi's butt until it was bright red. At the very least she wished Skye would grab the back of her head and push her face as deep as it would go into her butt, like Skye did sometimes when she was about to cum, when she was in the middle of her orgasm. But instead she just allowed Bobbi to work at her pace, clearly captivated by the sight of Jemma licking May's pussy, making Bobbi worry that this lack of response would make May see Skye as weak, or a lesser top, when Bobbi knew nothing could be further from the truth.

Trying to make up for her mistakes Bobbi buried face as deep as it could go in between Skye's ass cheeks and redouble her efforts into giving the woman she loved the most thorough rim job she was capable of giving her. Luckily she'd had plenty of practice from spending hours with her face buried in between the big meaty cheeks of Natasha Romanoff, then the smaller globes of Melinda May and many others before finally the likes of Jemma Simmons and most frequently of all Skye herself. It was particularly the last experiences which Bobbi drew inspiration from of course, but as always when giving a rim job she couldn't help but think of the others.

Her main focus for the next few long minutes was Skye's butt hole, and Bobbi tried to concentrate on that above everything else, frantically stroking it with her tongue and even trying to push her tongue into that incredibly tight orifice, without much success. However while it might have been easy to concentrate while eating Skye's pussy Bobbi couldn't help listen to the sounds of enjoyment coming from May and Skye, their nearly constant banter, and the occasional words of encouragement which made Bobbi preen when they were directed at her. Most of all she was distracted by sky's fingers eventually entering her cunt, Bobbi whimpering with disappointment as they did what she so wanted to do, and pushed Skye over the edge of an eventual climax.

Before that Skye moaned happily, "Mmmmm, that's it Bobbi, eat my ass! Ohhhhh yeahhhhh eat it! Eat it like the ass kissing slut you are while Jemma eats May's pussy. Ooooooh yeahhhhh Jem, eat that pussy. Chow down on the cunt of the woman you're so afraid of. Yeahhhhhh, she's so good isn't she May?"

"Shes adequate." May said dryly, then when Skye gave her a look admitted, "Okay, maybe more than adequate."

"Oh please, my girls are awesome, and you know it." Skye said confidently, before pushing, "Now say it, or I'll kick your ass."

May raised an eyebrow, which earned her a stern look from Skye, then she sighed, "Bobbi yes, but I reserve the right to pass judgement on Jemma after she earns the right to make me cum."

"She will." Skye said confidently, "Mmmmm, yeah she will make you cum in her pretty little mouth, then you'll have to admit what an amazing cunt lapper my Jemma is. Oh yeah, just like Bobbi."

May applauded Skye with a little smirk for that, as this was the first time she had been truly impressed with her protégé during sex. It was fleeting given the fact she went back to running her mouth incessantly, but if there was one redeeming quality about Skye's new relationship was that she always stood up for her girlfriends no matter what. Which in this case was definitely warranted, as Bobbi had already proven herself the perfect submissive slut, and May highly doubted that had changed, and so far little Jemma Simmons was proving to be just like her girlfriend Bobbi Morse. At least when it came to the art of eating pussy.

Even May struggled to remain serious and stern with Jemma's hot little tongue caressing her cunt. Sure, she seemed unsure of herself at first, even as she leaned forward and started licking pussy, but that was all part of the charm, and May wouldn't be surprised if Jemma had deliberately acted all shy and timid to turn her on. If it was Natasha who had trained her there would be no doubt in her mind, and given now Bobbi was part of that relationship it wasn't impossible that she would have passed on some of her tips for being a sub too Jemma, making Jemma inadvertently trained by a real top, which May wasn't quite convinced Skye was. At least not yet.

She just seemed a little, soft. Constantly praising her subs for just doing their job. And God, was she mouthy. May used to think that about Natasha, but The Black Widow was downright restraint compared to Skye. Most importantly of all, she just didn't carry herself like a proper Dom. But then, she was young, and May had known plenty of Doms who got better with age. When given the proper advice. Or training. Yes, May could take Skye under her wing and turn her into a proper Dom. And she would do it by giving her some sage advice, and more importantly showing her how to treat a sub. Either by demonstrating on Skye's girlfriends, or Skye herself.

Particularly the latter was very appealing, although all the things of the former included were almost just as fun, and the combined thoughts of both drove May closer to her climax. So much so that May almost considered saying something, as that was clearly what Jemma was used too. As it was a bit early to resort to that anyway May instead chose to gently grab the back of Jemma's head and push it forwards into her cunt. For better or worse, or both, Jemma immediately began increasing the speed and force of her licks, even lingering more and more on her superior's clit. It was impressive, although there was no way of knowing whether that was because of Skye's training, or because of the training of Bobbi from Natasha.

Jemma hoped this was what May wanted. Her experience with Skye, and to a lesser extent Bobbi, told her it was, and May's reactions certainly seemed positive, but it was hard to tell with Melinda May. Ultimately Jemma decided that if she was doing something May didn't approve of she would soon hear about it, and to instead just enjoy herself. After all, this was her third ever pussy she had ever licked, further proving that she liked girls. Not that she really needed it at this point, but it was still nice to have the confirmation, and despite how scary this woman was it was fun to please her. Or maybe was because she was scary that Jemma was enjoying this so much. After all, while it couldn't compare to how much she had wanted Skye and Bobbi Jemma did have a crush on May, so this was literally a dream come true.

Most of all there was an undeniable pleasure to licking a woman's pussy right before she was going to cum. The way her body tensed and her sense of enjoyment became higher, both building towards a crescendo, and while they weren't as obvious as with Bobbi and Skye it was heartening to see they were still there, Jemma patting herself on the back for being able to spot them. Then there was an increased amount of cunt cream, which Jemma didn't quite love as much as her girlfriends, but it was still great. Perhaps best of all was the anticipation of tasting girl cum, and it would be the first time from this woman, only increasing Jemma's anticipation.

"Okay..." May said, "You have permission to make me cum."

It felt like Jemma had been waiting for an eternity to hear that, and while she did consider pulling away so she could thank May for that privilege she decided just to get on with it. So Jemma pressed her tongue against the entrance to May's pussy and then slowly pushed it inside. If this was Bobbi or Skye she'd have easily got a cry of pleasure and begs, or demands, for more. Normally a lot of praise too. But May just continued staying mostly silent, even as Jemma finished pushing her tongue all the way inside her pussy and then beginning to thrust it in and out, eventually building up to giving her all she'd got. Then just as Jemma was questioning her skills she got an honest to God cry out of the solemn Melinda May, more than restoring her faith in her own abilities.

Of course Jemma didn't really have time to savour that fact as she was too busy removing her tongue from May's pussy, wrapping her mouth tightly around it and trying to swallow every last drop of girl cum May was graciously giving her. Again it didn't taste quite as good to her as that of Bobbi's and Skye's, although Jemma could admit that was probably because she was biased/in love with the other two women. It certainly didn't stop her from swallowing at least the majority of May's cum and then shoving her tongue back inside her to try and get more of it. Which May was only too happy to give her, Jemma even making her stern friend crying out a few times in the process, Skye making it very clear that pleased her, which in turn made Jemma's heart flutter.

"Oh yeah May, cum in Jemma's mouth!" Skye called out with delight, "Cum in her hot little mouth and all over her pretty little face! Mmmmm, fuck! Fuck yeah, I know what it's like. I know what it's like for Jemma Simmons to make me cum. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, still think she's just adequate? Ha, didn't think so. Oooooooh yessssss, Jemma's good at that. Almost as good as Bobbi. Oh fuck Bobbi, you're going to make me cum! That's it you beautiful little butt muncher, fucking eat that ass! Shove your fucking tongue up my ass while Jemma makes May cum! Ooooooohhhhhhh, yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, good girl! Good girls! Eat that pussy Jem! Eat me Bobbi! Yesssssssss, oh fuck, you both make me so fucking happy!"

Skye said a lot more, but she was only half paying attention to what she was saying during the actual sex, so why would this be any different? Hell, she didn't normally when it was just the three of them, and especially when it was just her and Bobbi, and this definitely felt like a situation that Jemma wouldn't mind her saying the absolutely filthiest things that came to her mind in the name of getting more. Although by her standards it may have been less graphic as every so often she got a look from May which had her hesitating. Mostly just to grin at the other woman, but a hesitation nevertheless, which caused her to lose her train of thought.

It didn't help that she spent the entire time studying May's face, and really her entire body, for a reaction. And grinning with delight when she saw them. Sure, there were only a little, but they were there, over a year of getting to know Melinda May making it easier for Skye to spot her tells. And when May did finally cum it was a great relief to Skye, as she had been holding out so she could concentrate on that moment. Of course the second May clearly came Skye ordered Bobbi to start tongue fucking her ass, her girlfriend wasting no time in pushing her tongue as deep into her butt as it could go. Which was not far given that unlike Bobbi, Skye wasn't an anal whore. But it was still enough to push her over the edge. Well, that and shoving a couple of fingers inside of her.

Over the past couple of minutes, which felt like hours, Skye had dabbled in pushing a finger inside herself, but had quickly needed to remove it to stop herself from cumming too soon because Bobbi was just doing such an amazing job at eating her ass. As a result she was able to immediately slide two fingers inside herself, and pushing a third in shortly after just to give herself the little push she needed to make herself cum. That, and more swearing and increasingly incoherent words, along with tightening the grip she'd had on Bobbi's hair and shoving her girlfriend's face as deep as it would go into her butt, practically smothering her with it, much to the clear delight of both of them, and Skye rode out her orgasm.

When it was over Skye quickly pulled Bobbi out of her butt, turned around and kneeled down so she could kiss the other woman in taste her own back hole on Bobbi's lips, and eventually her tongue. Skye then heard a disapproving cough from May, which only made her kiss Bobbi longer and harder, giving her the added bonus of shoving her cum and pussy cream coated fingers directly into her mouth when she finally broke the kiss. Of course she had been going to do the latter anyway, but instead concentrating on Bobbi greedily sucking her juices off her fingers Skye turned to frown at the stern woman. Well, she was watching Bobbi gleefully cleaning her fingers for a few long seconds, but then Skye was all about the glaring.

"What?" Skye finally questioned.

May just sighed and turned her attention to the subs, "Bobbi, Jemma, go get us some cocks that we can fuck you with."

Jemma was barely aware of the glaring contest, and Bobbi didn't care, both of them scrambling to retrieve a couple of strap-on dildos and then holding them out so that Skye and May could step into them. Bobbi and Jemma then pulled those harnesses up the legs of Skye and May, tightened them around their waists, and then moved backwards for further instructions. Or at least they tried too. Before Jemma could May grabbed the back of her hair, yanking it roughly and causing her to cry out. Then she took advantage of her mouth being open and shove her cock roughly into it for sucking, while Skye simply gave Bobbi look and the Mockingbird immediately started blowing her.

The irony was that Bobbi was much more used to the rough treatment, and with most likely welcomed it. However it wasn't the first time Jemma had been face fucked. It didn't happen often, but sometimes Skye got a little rough with her. So Jemma knew what to do, and May allowed her to at least control some of it. The only real problem was giving May the thorough deep throating she clearly wanted. Even then after a few tries, and more than a little force from May, Jemma was just about able to get the full length into her throat. Meanwhile from the sounds of it Bobbi typically had no problem giving Skye a thorough blow job.

"Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, that's it Bobbi, suck my cock! Suck it good! Make it nice and ready for your slutty ass." Skye happily encouraged, stroking Bobbi's rapidly bobbing head while occasionally looking over at where May was fucking Jemma's mouth, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, take it deep down your throat you little slut! Cover it in spit. That's all you need, isn't it? Yeahhhhhhh, all that slutty little ass hole needs is a little spit and it's ready to be fucked good and hard. Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, and tonight it's not just me. No, it's May too. You like that, huh? You like having two dominant women taking it in turns to pound your bitch hole? And making you go ass to mouth as we switch fuck holes? And using Jemma to make you air tight? You like that, don't you? Yeah you do, I can tell by the way that your sucking my cock. Well don't worry Bobbi, because tonight you're going to get thoroughly fucked."

"Speaking of which, shall we get on with it?" May questioned dryly, before pointing out, "That cock of yours is more than ready for her ass by now."

"Yeah it is." Skye grinned, roughly pulling her cock away from Bobbi's mouth, "You heard her. Go and get a cock for Jemma and then go and sit on it. No need to give it a proper blow job. I imagine your whore cunt is more than ready for this."

"Yeah it is." Bobbi grinned proudly, before doing as she was told.

Having got very used to DP'ing the Mockingbird, Jemma quickly got down onto her back in the middle of the Queen size bed, and then lifted her legs and bum up when appropriate so that Bobbi could strap a dick to her. Bobbi then spat on the head of the dildo, rubbed it into the shaft and then gave Jemma a wicked grin before mounting her. Unsurprisingly Skye was proven right as the head of that strap-on easily slid into Bobbi's wet pussy, the tall blonde moaning happily at the penetration. Bobbi then continued to moan as she slowly lowered herself all the way down Jemma's cock until she was sitting on Jemma's lap with the full length buried inside her pussy.

For a few long seconds Bobbi savoured the moment, as did Jemma, then Bobbi grinned down at her submissive girlfriend and then started slowly bouncing herself up and down. Knowing how much Skye loved watching that kind of show it wasn't surprising that Bobbi was allowed to continue bouncing for quite a while. She normally did, although with May here it was possible that this would be cut short. Apparently May liked it too though, and Jemma got to enjoy the sight of the Mockingbird's tits bouncing up and down in time with her thrusts, and more importantly the look of pleasure on Bobbi's face. Not to mention the stimulator bashing against Jemma's clit, and again the sheer joy of the mighty Mockingbird riding her.

Of course inevitably May ordered, "That's enough of that. Bobbi, stay still so I can get inside your sweet little ass hole. Jemma, spread your girlfriend's cheeks for me. Give me access to her bitch hole."

"Yes Agent May." Jemma replied nervously, while Bobbi wordlessly did as she was told with a happy smirk on her face.

"Oh yes, please fuck me Agent May!" Bobbi grinned, "Mmmmmm, fuck my ass. Fuck my slutty little ass hole. Pound it Hard! Please? Slam it like the fuck hole it is!"

May smirked as she pressed her dildo in between Bobbi's cheeks and then slid it up and down her ass crack, which just made Bobbi beg more shamelessly to be butt fucked. She did this for a minute or two, although it felt much longer, then she started pushing forwards as slowly as possible, the fact that Jemma was still spreading those cheeks allowing May, and Skye, get a perfect view of Bobbi's butt hole stretching. Which of course just made Bobbi whine and complain like a little brat, which in turn led to May stopping in her tracks until Bobbi shut her mouth. Then and only then did she reward her by pushing forward enough to stretch Bobbi's anal ring enough to allow the head of May's cock to slip through it and into the Mockingbird's slutty little bottom.

The shameless bottom then cried out with pleasure, and continued to do so as May slowly began pushing the rest of her cock into it Bobbi's butt. Which wasn't surprising of course, May knew exactly what kind of twisted little anal whore she was dealing with. Partly because Romanoff trained the best sex slaves, but mostly her past experiences with Bobbi told May that the bigger girl was just a natural submissive bottom who was naturally addicted to anal sex. Which meant May could have slammed every inch of her strap-on directly into Bobbi's ass hole from the beginning, but the little anal slut would have enjoyed that too much, and it was important to remind her of her place. Something Skye had perhaps forgotten, or never realised to begin with.

Although May hadn't been impressed with Skye much tonight it was a nice surprise that she hadn't been whining along with Bobbi, and when the Mockingbird realised it was in her best interest to shut her mouth Skye didn't take over from her. What was even better was that when May finally pulled her eyes away from where her dick was slowly sliding into Bobbi's back hole so she could look over at Skye's face she saw nothing but gleeful lust, for once Skye very willing to be patient as she was enjoying this as much as May was. Maybe not as much as Bobbi, but again that was hardly surprising given what an ass whore The Mockingbird was.

Of course even though May went very slowly her thighs inevitably came to rest against those spread cheeks, announcing that she had buried every inch of her cock into Bobbi's bowels. Unable and unwilling to resist the urge May then stayed there for about a minute, and delighted in both the moment and the fact that Bobbi and Skye didn't complain. She was almost tempted to wait longer, but even her patients had its limits, especially as all this reminded her how much fun it was butt fucking Bobbi Morse. And she got yet another reminder when she started pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning Bobbi's first of many ass fuckings for tonight.

Skye was as addicted to butt fucking Bobbi as Bobbi was addicted to getting her butt fucked, and there was definitely part of her which was itching to beg May to hurry up so she could have her turn. However for what felt like an eternity it was completely overtaken by a desire to continue watching someone else anally take her girl for the first time. Which was weird, because while Skye had like the idea of sharing Bobbi in theory, especially making her airtight, she had been worried about getting overwhelmed by jealousy when it came to sharing her favourite fuck hole. Especially with such an obvious top as Melinda May. Instead she was absolutely loving it.

Part of it was she was able to occasionally walk around to see the look of rapture on Bobbi's face, although she'd seen it plenty of times as Bobbi spread her cheeks for her and pressed her face into the bed sheets at an angle, just about allowing Skye to see it. Another part of it was that she could see Bobbi's ass hole stretching for a strap-on, but that was something she got to enjoy all the time. No, the main reason she seemed to like this so much was she was getting to share Bobbi with another top, which made Skye wonder if she should make this a regular thing. Ideally with May, although it might be fun to find others too. Maybe even share her with her precious Natasha Romanoff, Skye suddenly liking that idea, especially as she could show off to The Black Widow how a real top should treat Bobbi.

If it hadn't been obvious before Bobbi made it very clear she wanted this to be a regular thing as she went back to begging, "Ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd May, mmmmmm, I've missed you. Oooooooh, missed having you in my ass. Ooooooh, it feels so good to have you in my ass again. Oh yeah, my ass has missed your big cock, mmmmmm, but so has my mouth. Yeahhhhh, I wanna suck it like I used to, only with Jemma in my cunt, and Skye in my ass. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I want to be made air tight by you three beautiful women! Please make me air tight! Fuck all three of my holes until I'm cumming over, and over, and over again like the submissive little lesbo whore I am! Oooooooh fuckkkkkk yesssss, use me however you want, mmmmmm, whenever you want, yeahhhhhhh, just slam fuck my holes hard and make me cum!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." May said dryly, pulling her cock out of Bobbi's butt and then glancing at her protégé, "I assume you're good with taking over."

"Fuck yeah I am." Skye replied gleefully.

Not needing to be told twice Skye eagerly got behind Bobbi as soon as May had pulled out of her butt. Hell, she barely took a second to enjoy the sight of Bobbi's back hole gaping open slightly before ramming half of her cock inside her rectum with one hard thrust. This predictably earned her a cross look from May, but Skye just gave her a smirk and began slowly pushing the rest of her dildo into Bobbi's butt. The scowl on May's face faded, which in the world of Melinda May was virtually a smile of approval. Skye certainly took it that way as she gave a smile of her own as she returned her attention to Bobbi's butt hole.

That smile was also caused by the breath-taking sight in front of her. The sight which would never get old. That was perhaps the most addictive part of sex with her girlfriends. The sight of Bobbi Morse's butt cheeks being spread by Jemma Simmons, allowing Skye to get the perfect view of her strap-on cock disappearing into the most private hole of the mighty Mockingbird, and then later pumping in and out of the bigger and stronger woman's shit hole. It was so captivating that when the time finally came Skye almost couldn't pull her eyes away from it to see the moment that her precious Bobbi finally got her wish and was made air tight. Almost. But then, that was a sight which Skye had been waiting for all night. And longer, if she was honest with herself.

Bobbi had been experiencing the best kind of hell over the past few minutes. She knew that a slow and gentle anal penetration was best for her in the long run, as it made sure her inevitable orgasms would be that much more powerful, but an anal whore of her calibre just didn't need the intense and thorough shitter stretching that May and Skye insisted on giving her. It didn't help matters that she was increasingly desperate to finally have that third cock in her mouth, especially when it was made clear that when she got it would be covered in her ass cream, which just made it harder not to beg for it. But she had given into that impulse before, embarrassing Skye in the process, and if she did it again she might not get what she wanted. So Bobbi kept her mouth shut and took what she was given.

For a while that was a great hardship. After all she lived for dick in her ass, and even though it was slow and teasing first May and then Skye were giving her a wonderful ass fucking which quickly overwhelmed her with pleasure and painful anticipation of what was to come. It was a poor substitute for getting exactly what she wanted, and May continued to draw this out by just watching sky sodomise her for quite a while, and then came to kneel in front of her almost but not quite enough for Bobbi to wrap her lips around that cock which had just been up her butt. After failing to reach it Bobbi looked up and bit her lip, trying to guess whether May wanted her to beg again or not, and ultimately deciding just to do it.

"Please, give me your cock. Please? Let me taste my own ass. Please-" Bobbi begged softly, interrupted surprisingly quickly by May shoving her cock into her mouth and pretty much straight down her throat.

"Hey, not so hard!" Skye scolded.

Disappointed by this reaction May frowned, "She can take it."

"I know she can take it." Skye said firmly, unknowingly restoring some of May's faith in her, "But you should give that little ass to mouth whore a chance to savour her favourite flavour."

"Please, we both know what she really wants." May quipped, pulling her cock out of the taller girl's mouth to prove her point, "Isn't that right Bobbi?"

"Yes... please, please fuck me harder, oooooooh I need to cum." Bobbi whimpered shamelessly, barely hesitating to side with May over her girlfriend, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I need to cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Oooooooh, a big dick! Oh I need a big hard dick to pound my big fat ass and make those juicy cheeks of mine jiggle as you wreck my rectum and make me cum like a bitch. No, mmmmmm, make me cum like a whore! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, a DP whore! Slam my pussy and ass and make me cum like a DP whore with two big dicks in my slutty little fuck holes! Fuck all my holes! Oh yes, fuck my ass, pussy and mouth all at the same time! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, fucking use those holes! Just use me, oooooooh, use me for your pleasure. Please? Please, ohhhhhhh please fuck me hard! Please? Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, mmmmmmm, fuck me Skye! Fucking wreck my fuck holes! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeee!"

After what felt like an eternity Skye finally increased her pace, slowly at first, but it was enough to make Bobbi cry out with joy and gratefulness as this signifies finally getting what she wanted. Sure enough Skye didn't slow down again, but continued to increase her pace until the sound of her thighs smacking against Bobbi's butt cheeks were almost loud as the hysterical screams of pleasure coming out of the blonde's mouth, Bobbi once again becoming shameless as her ass was once again hammered by one of the women she loved, impaling her on the cock of the other woman she loved. Not to be forgotten May reinserted her dick into Bobbi's mouth and started hammering it with every ounce of her strength, using it like she would a cunt, or an ass hole, making this moment perfect.

Shortly after May and Skye achieve their full speed and force Bobbi experienced the kind of powerful climax she'd only ever received while being DP'ed by the women she loved. It had been the only thing better than getting just ass fucked, and in turn been pounded in all three of her holes quickly replaced being pounded into of them. Especially when Jemma got in on the action, thrusting up into her pussy and making Bobbi cum even harder on her cock. It also made Bobbi love Jemma more. Skye too. Even May, albeit not quite in the same way, which was the last coherent thought Bobbi had before she became a completely mindless slut who was cumming over and over again.

Jemma was taken aback at first by just how brutally May was fucking Bobbi's throat. Not even Skye had been so abusive with Bobbi's mouth, and Jemma had been worried enough when her girlfriend had face fucked her other girlfriend. However it only seemed to make Bobbi cum harder and more frequently, and in her current position Jemma could even see a blissfully happy smile crossing the mighty Mockingbird's face as her mouth and throat were abused as badly as her ass. Which perhaps Jemma should have guessed would be the case, but it seemed she was still taken aback by just how twisted Bobbi truly was. And, to her shame, Jemma found it also an incredible turn on.

Wanting to please Bobbi the same way that Skye and May were, well sort of, Jemma started thrusting upwards into Bobbi's cunt. At first randomly, then on every other thrust, and then trying to time her thrusts with Skye's, or thrust in when Skye thrust out and vice versa. She then repeated this process with May as Skye reluctantly pulled out of Bobbi's butt hole and allowed her trainer to take over, watching for about a minute and then stuffing her cock back into Bobbi's mouth and started fucking it almost as hard as May had. This of course also took Jemma off-guard, but she still tried her best to please Bobbi, even if it felt really awkward.

It always did, but Bobbi had made it very clear how much she loved it, hugging Jemma tightly and thanking her for going the extra mile after almost every session like this. Although the way she came was more than enough for Jemma to reach down and find her inner top to please one of the women she loved. Or at least copy the other woman she loved. Whatever she had to do to make Bobbi feel good, even if that included inviting a fourth woman into their bed so they could make this slutty little spy air tight. Which Jemma had a few misgivings about at first, but in this wonderful moment it seemed totally worth it to make Bobbi cum this hard.

Of course Bobbi wasn't the only one experiencing multiple orgasms. Oh no, the stimulator constantly bashing her clit and the sheer perverted joy of doing something like this to the much taller and stronger woman was more than enough to make Jemma cum multiple times. Not as frequent and overwhelming as Bobbi, but still pretty amazing, and she'd seen Skye enjoy the same thing enough times to know that first Skye and then May experienced the same thing. She also recognised when Skye and then May began running out of steam, which actually came as relief to Jemma because she was feeling a little overwhelmed, and even though she was sure Bobbi would love this to continue on longer even The Mockingbird had her limits, and Bobbi very much looked like she was at the end of hers.

All of a sudden May pulled her cock out of Bobbi's butt hole, moved back slightly, and ordered, "Spread your cheeks! Show me, and Skye, our handiwork."

"Oh yeah Bobbi, show us that gape!" Skye quickly added with delight, and then as Bobbi did as she was told Skye happily continued the encouragement, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, spread those bitch cheeks! Show us that fucking gape! Oh fuck yeah, that's it, show off that gaped whore hole like the shameless slut you are! Oh fuck! Hey May, have you ever seen a wider gape?"

"Yes actually." May said dismissively, before admitting, "But it's not bad."

Skye smirked, "You hear that Bobbi? That's practically a five-star rating of my skills as an ass pounder."

"You want a proper review? Let's see how you do with Jemma's ass first." May said dryly.

"Sure, but first why don't we get our dicks cleaned?" Skye suggested cheerfully, "Bobbi, come here and suck May's cock clean. Jemma, you stay where you are. I'll come to you."

Bobbi always loved showing off her gaping butt hole after some deep, hard anal pounding. Obviously she could never see it, but in this case it certainly felt like she was widely stretched, which wasn't surprising after both May and Skye had used her ass hole as their personal fuck hole. As Agent May unnecessarily pointed out, it wasn't her widest gape, but it was pretty close, and more than satisfying given the incredible orgasms Bobbi had just received. Perhaps more importantly for right now showing off her gape refuelled the exhausted Bobbi with plenty of adrenaline, so while she might have been a little slow by her standards to spread her cheeks she obeyed the next order much more quickly and eagerly.

Although Bobbi's love for ass to mouth definitely had something to do with that, the tallest and the strongest woman in the room scrambling to get off of Jemma's cock so she could go kneel in front of May and wrap her lips around her cock. One of the cocks which had just hammered her slutty little ass hole. The head of the cock had been shoved into the very deepest part of her butt, and Bobbi immediately started sucking it like the greedy ass to mouth whore she was. Further proving what she was Bobbi moaned happily at tasting the very deepest part of her butt, May allowing her to savour the flavour for a few long seconds before encouraging her to continue.

"More!" May growled, "Take it down your throat you little whore!"

If it had been Skye, or Natasha,, or even Jemma, then she would have said a lot more. Not that it was necessary, as that was more than enough encouragement for Bobbi to start bobbing her head up and down on the dildo, taking it into her mouth and then eventually down her throat just like May ordered her too. The whole time Bobbi sucked noisily and passionately, occasionally glancing up to May who stared back with her typically blank expression, although she could just about pick up on the tell-tale signs of enjoyment thanks to her spy training, and more importantly her years of knowing Melinda May. And it was incredibly fulfilling to make that mask slip, just a bit, although honestly Bobbi missed the more expressive reactions of Jemma and Skye.

Quickly making up for that May grabbed onto the sides of her head with both hands and began thrusting her hips back and forth, beginning to fuck Bobbi's face, which the submissive slut welcomed. She welcomed it even more when May started putting some effort into it, the top unnecessarily starting slow but then working her way up until she was hammering Bobbi's throat with the same speed and force she had used on her ass hole. Clearly May had started out slow for her own enjoyment rather than a concern for Bobbi, but Bobbi was impatient to be abused, and very happy when she finally received it, even though it didn't come with the same wonderful commentary that Skye was giving Jemma.

"Yeahhhhhhh Jem, suck my cock! Suck it good. Oh yeah, clean that big dick of every drop of Bobbi's butt cream. Mmmmm fuck, that's so hot! Good girl." Skye gleefully encouraged, "Yeahhhhhh, take it deep down your throat you little cock sucking slut! Oh fuck yeah, suck it! Suck my cock, ohhhhhhh, suck Bobbi's ass juice off of my dick! Ooooooh fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, get every drop like the submissive little bitch you are! Mmmmm, suck it like Bobbi! Oh yes, Bobbi is taking every inch an her throat like a good girl, and I know you can do it too Jemma, so do it! Come on baby, don't embarrass me in front of May! Yes, yes, yes, that's it, lower, lower, lower, ooooooohhhhhhh fuck yeah!"

Skye not only laughed but clapped gleefully when Jemma finally got the last inch into her throat, something which was still a struggle for the less experienced bottom. Of course it was an unfair comparison given that Bobbi was trained by The Black Widow, but Skye couldn't help it. It was just automatic, given just how much she had sex with her girlfriends, either together or separately, and Skye just couldn't help but push Jemma to her limit, and then passed it. To her delight this was one of those times when Jemma was really able to push herself past it, making Skye feel that Jemma deserved a reward. More than words, and triple teaming Jemma didn't count as that was always her plan. Also, she could think of something which would be a reward for them both.

The only reason that Skye was rightly hesitant was May, Skye looking over at the other women for the first time since the cleaning began, partly because she was so focused on Jemma, but mostly because she knew Bobbi could handle whatever was given to her, and even preferred rough treatment. She was certainly getting it from May, Skye distracted for a few long seconds by watching Bobbi getting brutally throat fucked, and it was only the fact that she knew her so well which kept her from getting worried about her. Then she looked up at May's face to see that, of course, her scary mentor was staring at her, just as Skye had predicted.

It was enough to put her off for a few long seconds, then Skye just grinned at her mentor, and then lowered her head down to the dildo that was still strapped around Jemma's waist. The dildo which was covered in Bobbi's delicious girl cum, Skye only hesitating to lick her lips before taking that fake cock into her mouth. She then paused to moan and savour the flavour of Bobbi's cum before greedily beginning to bob her head up and down Jemma's dick, meaning that the two girls were now 69'ing like a couple of gay men. Which she kind of found a humorous visual as it was two women 69'ing without any pussy licking involved. Although at least Skye was tasting pussy cream and girl cum while doing it.

Of course she didn't need to look up to know that May wasn't finding this so amusing, as this in no way seemed like the actions of a dominant top. But Skye didn't care. She was rewarding Jemma for being good. And besides, she was confident in her role in her relationship with Bobbi and Jemma, and there was no way those two total bottoms would think any less of her because of it. Besides, Skye was getting some incredibly tasty cum out of it. So who cares if Melinda May was annoyed? Actually, Skye found it a little thrilling, and it only pushed her to push even more of the dildo into her throat. Like she needed it. In fact, Skye used to be very good at sucking cock, a skill she showed off now by eventually taking every inch of Jemma's strap-on into her mouth and down her throat.

Jemma was a little surprised when Skye initially moved herself downwards so they were in a 69, but she quickly realised she shouldn't be. Skye was always rebellious, and while that could often be a problem, or annoying, it could also be endearing, and in this case even touching. It was a signed that Skye didn't really care about assigned roles so much that she wanted to do what felt good, and in a way reward Jemma for her actions, which was more than enough to make Jemma smile happily and push herself even further. Although there wasn't much more she could do at this point, as Skye's cock was thoroughly clean, and all was left for Jemma to do was enthusiastically bob her head up and down before receiving further instructions. Which unsurprisingly soon came from Agent May.

After clearing her throat to make sure she had Skye's attention May questioned, "So what do you think, is Jemma ready for her turn?"

"Good question." Skye grinned after she moved her mouth from Jemma's strap-on, then after slowly getting up asked her girlfriend, "What do ya think Jem? Wanna go in the middle? Be our little air tight whore, just like Bobbi? Huh? Do you want to be as big a slut as The Mockingbird?"

"Yes." Jemma admitted softly with a huge blush on her face.

"Then give Bobbi your cock, and then sit on it." Skye ordered, fairly firmly by her standards.

Both bottoms mumbled a happy agreement and then scrambled to do as they were told, Bobbi laying down in the centre of the bed while Jemma fumbled to get her strap-on off of her and onto Bobbi. Once that was done Jemma aligned herself up with the dildo and began slowly lowering herself downwards. Thanks to recently receiving a blow job the strap-on was nice and wet, and so was Jemma from, well, really everything that had come before, so Jemma let out a cry of pure joy as she was penetrated and then filled with cock. She only stopped when the full length was inside her, and that was more to savour the moment before she began bouncing up and down.

She didn't wait long as she could feel Agent May's expectant eyes on her, and there was a limit to how much Skye and even Bobbi would allow her to wait. Happily Jemma was then afforded some time to just bounce up and down, enjoying the cock inside the place in her body which was always meant to be filled, before she received some more unnatural additions. Additions she was of course very much looking forward to, especially as she hadn't really experienced that combination before, but she couldn't help being nervous. Of course as always Skye was so good at relaxing her, both with her filthy words and with her actions.

"Alright, stop. Mmmmm, stay still so I can get that tight little ass of yours ready for my big cock." Skye ordered gleefully as she got behind Jemma, before briefly shooting a glance at May, "And I am going first this time! Got it?"

"Whatever." May shrugged.

"Should I spread her cheeks?" Bobbi offered eagerly.

"Fuck yeah spread those cheeks." Skye agreed gleefully, "Mmmmm yeahhhh, show me that pretty little butt hole!"

Again both bottoms were happy to obey, Jemma coming to rest with the full length of Bobbi's cock in her cunt and Bobbi spreading her cheeks to give Skye all the access she needed to prepare Jemma's arse. Skye wasted no time in doing that, slipping a couple of fingers into her mouth and then pushing one finger straight into Jemma's back door, causing the scientist to cry out in mostly pleasure. Jemma wasn't ass fucked quite as regularly as Bobbi was, but it was still pretty frequently, so it wasn't long before she was ready for more. At first that just meant another finger, but soon it meant something much bigger, and by the time she got it Jemma was very much ready for it. In fact, she was downright eager.

"So Jemma, are you ready to be DP'ed?" Skye whispered softly into her ear.

"Yes." Jemma moaned happily as Skye continued to pumper fingers in and out of her bottom.

"You can do better than that." Skye whispered softly with an eager grin, "Come on babe, convince me just how badly you want my cock up your ass."

"Oh please Skye, fuck my arse! Mmmmm, fuck it while Bobbi fucks my cunt." Jemma immediately begged, her normal hesitance when it came to this forgotten as she told her girlfriend whatever she wanted to hear to get what she wanted, "DP me! Make me your DP whore! Mmmmm, stuff my bottom full of cock so I can be double fucked. Then triple fucked! Oh yes, triple fuck me, ooooooooh Gooooodddddd, make me air tight, mmmmm, fuck me like Bobbi! Fuck me like you just fucked Bobbi! Please Skye, Agent May, triple stuff me! Please? Ohhhhhh yesssss, I wanna be fucked in all of my fuck holes like a total slut!"

"You got it baby." Skye grinned wickedly, leaning in to kiss Jemma's cheek.

Skye then pulled her fingers out of Jemma's ass and replace them with her strap-on. Normally she might have taken more time stretching out that hole, both when it came to the official penetration and the preparation stage, but she was still tired from making Bobbi air tight, and everything before that, so almost immediately after she pressed the tip of the dildo against Jemma's butt hole she pushed through that anal ring and into her girlfriend's ass. This caused Jemma to let out a sharp cry, but she offered up no real protest. Still, Skye cooed softly, rubbed Jemma's back and waited a few long seconds before pushing more dick into the other girl's butt hole.

Thankfully when Skye did start stuffing Jemma's ass full of cock the brainy brunette moaned, groaned, gasped, whimpered and cried in mostly pleasure, allowing Skye to just enjoy the sight of her dick disappearing into her girlfriend's back hole. While her other girlfriend continued to spread Jemma's butt cheeks to make this as pleasurable as possible for all involved. Even the usually stern Melinda May seem to enjoy it. Not that Skye bothered looking away from Jemma's stretched shit hole even for a second, but she just got this feeling that it wasn't just her watching this intently and enjoying it. Although she didn't really care at this moment, because all that mattered was her girls and this nice tight hole taking her strap-on.

Which was still true when inevitably her thighs came to rest against Jemma's butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of her cock was once again buried in Jemma's bowels. Skye took a few long moments to savour that fact, and let Jemma relax, and then she began gently pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning to fuck that tight little butt. Just like before this got a very positive reaction out of Jemma, so Skye picked up the pace a lot sooner than usual, again mindful that her tired body was running on adrenaline at this point, and it wouldn't be long before May would be demanding her turn with Jemma's butt, and Skye wanted to make sure she had thoroughly loosened Jemma's rectum before giving May her turn with it.

At the same time Skye made sure not to give Jemma too much too soon, as the last thing she wanted to do was hurt one of the women she loved. Besides, unlike Bobbi, Jemma wasn't as shameless ass whore, and needed to be eased more into anal sex. Then again Skye, and to a lesser extent Bobbi, had been making an active effort to give Jemma's ass more attention, licking, fingering, and in Skye's case strap-on fucking it about half as regularly as Bobbi's slutty ass, which was a lot. All that work was clearly paying off given Jemma's continuous positive reactions, making Skye feel very pleased with herself as she continued staring lustfully at that pretty little stretched forbidden hole.

May was a lot less proud of Skye. In fact she still thought she was still being way too soft on her subs. At least during the anal penetration. Right now wasn't so bad because they didn't want Jemma to cum too soon. At least not until May had a turn with that ass. And to be fair Jemma was apparently knew it this, and not even the most coldhearted Dom would roughly violate an inexperienced butt. Or at least not one May would associate with. Still, while Skye was able to keep her mouth shut and just enjoy the wonderful sight for a while inevitably she opened her mouth and embarrassed herself, even more than when she had cooed softly.

"Oh fuck yeah, moan for me Jemma! Moan while I fuck your tight little arse!" Skye encouraged with delight, slipping into her fake English accent which she knew annoyed her English girlfriend, "Ooooooh yeahhhhh, you bloody love it, don't you? Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, you English girls love it up the bum. Ohhhhhh yeesssss, and I love your sexy little bottom. Oh fuck yeah, take it! Take it like a bitch! Mmmmmm fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, take it in the bum. Oh fuck! Tell me you love it! Oh yeah, I know you do, but I want to hear it. Mmmmmm, I want my sweet little English muffin to beg me to bang her hot little bitch hole, come on Jem, beg!"

"I, I love it!" Jemma whimpered and blushed, but still did as she was told, "Fuck me! Ohhhhhh fuck my arse. Fuck my tight arse! Make it loose like Bobbi's whore hole! Oh God, just fuck me! Fuck-"

"Stop hogging that ass." May said forcefully, "It's my turn."

For a few seconds Skye just glared at her friend and comrade, then she said mockingly, "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

With that Skye pulled her dick out of Jemma's butt and May replaced Skye, positioning herself behind Jemma and shoving her cock up her ass. Mostly for her own enjoyment, but also slightly for Jemma's inexperience, May gave one initial hard thrust, taking advantage of Jemma's already slightly gaping ass hole, but the next thrust was long and slow, giving the chance for her to savour the sight of the younger woman's butt hole slowly swallowing her cock. Proving that she would soon make a fine anal slut Jemma cried out loudly in mostly pleasure at the first thrust. There was a whimper of pain afterwards, quickly drowned out from the moans of pleasure as May proceeded to stuff her ass full of cock.

In a move which actually impressed her Skye dared to glare at her for initially causing Jemma pain, May very nearly glaring back. But she didn't want to discourage such bravery, and to be fair she deserved it for her miscalculation. More importantly May didn't want to pull her gaze away from Jemma's butt hole, especially when stuffing it with dildo. So she slowly push the rest of it into Jemma's rectum, and then started butt fucking the scientist nice and slowly, much to the hacker's approval, again May wanting to glare at Skye, this time for the wicked smirk that she could sense the other top giving her.

Increasing that desire Skye called out encouragement, "Yeah May, fuck that arse! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, bum my sweet little Jem! Take that tight, tasty little back door and make it your fuck hole."

"Aren't you going to make her air tight?" May interrupted dryly.

Another brief pause, then Skye grinned, "Hell yeah I am! Open up Jem! Mmmmmm, time for you to taste your own ass, and become a little three hole fucked slut! Just like Bobbi! Oh yeah, Bobbi took it in all her holes, and now it's your turn. Oh yes, ooooooh fuckkkkkkk yesssssss, oh God! Oh fuck! Fuck yes, suck it you little three hole whore!"

Finally tearing her gaze away from her strap-on dildo on sliding in and out of Jemma's ass hole May watched as Jemma Simmons officially became air tight. Oh yes, nerdy little Jemma Simmons began taking a cock in her pussy, one in her ass and another in her mouth, the little slut even moaning happily as she tasted her own ass and started taking it in all three of her fuck holes. It was enough to even bring a smile to May's face, although she quickly wiped it off as she sensed Skye smirking at her again. At least this time instead of annoying her with her words Skye's attention quickly returned to her precious Jemma, who she was only too happy to encourage.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, take it in all three of your hot little holes my pretty little slut! Mmmmmm, fucking take it!" Skye cried out with delight, "Take it down your fucking throat while May taps that ass! And you ride Bobbi's cock! Ohhhhhh yeah, take it in all three of your little fuck holes you sexy little air tight slut! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmm, suck it! Suck it Jem, suck every drop of your arse cream off of my dick, and then when it's clean I'll just go and get you some more yummy cream to clean while May lets you suck it off hers! Ooooooooh hell yeah, me and May are going to take turns with that tight little English bottom of yours Jemma, mmmmmm, make sure that you always have three cocks inside you at all times like a real whore! Because that's what you are right now, our whore! Our little three hole lesbian whore! Oh yeah, take it whore, take it!"

Jemma blushed a little at Skye's words, but mostly she was concentrating on cleaning that cock of her own ass cream. She might not be as big a ATM whore as Bobbi but thanks to Skye she had developed a taste for her own butt, and Jemma had never been more grateful for that as May and Skye started swapping places over and over again, meaning that Jemma constantly was tasting her own ass. Then again she had quite the distraction with the other two cocks pumping her pussy and ass, and the sheer thrill of being made airtight for the very first time, although hopefully not the last, as the pleasure was exquisite.

The pleasure was almost too distracting, and whenever Jemma had May invading her mouth the older woman would start thrusting her hips back and forth, fucking the younger woman's mouth like it was a cunt, or ass hole. Luckily it was another thing Jemma had been trained for by her dominant girlfriend, but while May started out nice and gentle she eventually got rougher, making Jemma choke and gag, and eventually redouble her efforts into sucking those cocks. Which probably should have been a turn off, but it wasn't. God help her, it only pushed Jemma closer to climax. But of course, she knew she wouldn't receive it without begging for it, and while Jemma tried to hold back to enjoy the moment, let the dominant women have their fun, there was only so long she could wait.

"Please, please make me cum! I need to cum! Fuck my arse and make me cum! Please?" Jemma cried out pathetically, "Please Skye, Agent May, fuck me. Fuck me hard! Mmmmmm, fuck me as hard as you can. Please? Please fuck your three hole whore in all three of her whore holes at the same time. Please? I need to cum so bad?"

Looking over at the older woman Skye firmly said, "If you won't, I will."

"Fine." May sighed, "Just make sure she cums hard."

"She always does with me, isn't that right Jem?" Skye grinned.

"Yes! Oh Skye, you always make me cum so hard!" Jemma immediately replied, "Please do it again, I need it. I need you to fuck me like an anal whore and make me cum! Ooooooooh, pound my fucking arse! Pound it! Pound my arse hard and. ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

During that conversation May pulled her cock out of Jemma's arse hole and seconds later Skye shoved hers in and started giving Jemma what she so desperately wanted. She was a little slow about it at first, but Jemma definitely preferred that to May's rough treatment as it was a sign Skye's love for her. Plus even though her rectum felt loose and ready for a brutal pounding right from the get go it was probably good for her body, at least long term, for there to be at least some build up. Besides, it felt like no time at all until Skye had built up her rhythm to a brutal rectum wrecking which easily sent Jemma over the edge perhaps the most earth shattering climax of her life, quickly followed by another, and another, and another.

At some point there was a brief pause as an exhausted Skye pulled out and was almost immediately replaced by May who literally slammed her strap-on inside Jemma's most private hole and then started ruining it with every ounce of her strength. Jemma was barely conscious at that point, and it wasn't long before May pushed her over the edge, but not before a number of mind shattering orgasms which cause Jemma to let out deafening screams while her girlfriends, who were now both in view, watched with sadistic glee. She was glad for it, because oh how she loved them in that moment, Jemma eventually collapsing down on top of Bobbi and holding her tight while grinning at Skye just before she passed out.

Bobbi loved watching her girlfriends cum. It was easily one of her favourite things in the world, especially when she was involved like she was during these climaxes, the proud pure bottom even pumping her hips upwards a couple of times to make sure Jemma's climaxes would be that much more powerful. Which made the screams even louder, but it was totally worth it because Jemma had never looked more beautiful as far as Bobbi was concerned. Clearly Skye agreed with her given the grin which was glued to her face first she butt fucked Jemma, then while she watched, Bobby not needing to look behind her to know that grin was still in place.

There was a similar grin on her own face pretty much throughout, because Bobbi was genuinely happy for Jemma. She was. Really. Okay, despite how much she was loving the show, and how turned on she was, and how aching her still gaping butt hole was, Bobbi was more than a little jealous of the pleasure that Jemma was receiving. Sure, the stimulator bashing against her own clit and the sheer joy of seeing Jemma like this was enough to make her cum, but it couldn't compare to the ecstasy she had felt while being made air tight. It made her hope that they would do this again, and thankfully Bobby was confident they would, and not just because Skye and May obviously came too.

Even though Bobbi's main focus was her beloved Jemma receiving the greatest pleasure she had ever known Bobbi glanced at May and particularly Skye, first for relentlessly sodomising Jemma, and then of course when they were perhaps literally destroying her rectum. Oh yes, May might be a little difficult to read but Bobbi knew her tells, and even the stern May was struggling to keep her poker face while dominating another woman so completely. Meanwhile Skye was an open book, especially when she was verbally encouraging first Bobbi and then Jemma, and even though they were passed that point it was still very clear that she was loving this, even when she wasn't the one sodomising Jemma.

Of course even experienced tops like Skye and especially May didn't have unlimited stamina, and even Skye was eventually forced to stop. Part of the reason that May stopped was because poor Jemma passed out, although she didn't stop nearly soon enough after that for Bobbi's liking. But just as she was about to complain May stopped, looking more exhausted than Bobbi could ever remember seeing her, and suddenly Bobbi forgot all about complaining in favour of begging to be able to clean those cocks for the tops. After all, Jemma was in no condition to do it, so as the only conscious bottom of the group it was Bobbi's duty to give those dicks a thorough spit shine, Bobbi thought while licking her lips.

Skye loved watching May fucking Jemma's ass, but what she loved even more was admiring the damage they had done to that forbidden hole, especially as without needing to be told Bobbi pulled open those cheeks again to give May and Skye the best possible look at that brutalise back door. The two tops then just stood still while gradually regaining their strength, or at least a bit of adrenaline, by admiring how Jemma's ass hole remained widely stretched open, both a clear sign that both the dominance and just how effective the butt busting had been. Oh yes, Jemma's butt had been thoroughly busted, allowing Skye and May to see deep into her butterfly's bowels, which was way more fun then it should have been. Hell, they only pulled their gaze away from it because of a shameless ATM slut.

"Can I clean those for you?" Bobbi begged hopefully, then when she got the full attention of the tops she shamelessly pleaded, "Please? Please let me taste Jemma's ass! Please? Mmmmm, she got to taste it plenty of times, and now she is clearly in no condition to give your cocks the cleaning they deserve, so please let me do it. Let me taste that yummy ass."

"What do you think?" Skye grinned at her fellow top.

"Sure." May shrugged, "Unless you want to do it."

"Maybe later." Skye cheeked, before stepping over to Bobbi so they wouldn't have to disturb Jemma, "For now... Bobbi can suck it! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh Bobbi, suck my cock! Suck it clean of all that ass cream you filthy little ATM whore! Oh fuck yeah, that's so hot, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, suck it Bobbi! Suck my dick! Take it deep down your throat. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh!"

Naturally Bobbi opened her mouth before Skye could even press her cock against her lips, and Skye was only too happy to feed that ass flavoured dildo to her girlfriend, pushing it directly into her mouth and watching as Bobbi then closed her mouth, and eyes, and then let out a loud moan of satisfaction. Then after obviously savouring that flavour for a few long seconds Bobbi started bobbing up and down the first few inches of Skye's cock. She was obviously on her way to giving it a deep throating, but then May appeared on the other side of her, giving Bobbi unique conundrum. Although it wasn't that long before she switched to giving May's dick the same treatment.

Just before Bobbi did that May asked, "So, are you going to clean that cock?"

Briefly Skye frowned in confusion, then she had a stirring from the exhausted scientist, and she grinned, "And deny Jemma the chance?"

"What?" Jemma mumbled dully, still getting her bearings back.

"It's cock cleaning time sweetie." Skye turned to her smaller girlfriend and explained, "And Bobbi has a nice cum covered cock for you to suck. Mmmmm, so what are you waiting for? Get down there and suck it! Yes, good girl. That's a very good girl, mmmmm, I knew you wouldn't let me down. Oh yes, mmmmmm, suck it!"

Given what Jemma had just gone through Skye was actually surprised how quickly she pulled herself off the cock, lowered herself down, and then took that cock into her mouth. Sure, she wasn't exactly quick about it, but she was still moving a lot faster than Skye would have thought. Maybe the chance to taste her own cum was just too enticing for her to resist. Or she was just eager to obey Skye. Either way it was hot, especially when she wrapped her lips around the head of that dildo and moaned at tasting her own cum almost as loudly as Bobbi was moaning at tasting Jemma's butt cream, Skye gleefully watching as her girls thoroughly cleaned those cocks, even pushing them into their throats to make sure they got every drop of that yummy liquid.

As Jemma was the first to finish Skye beckoned her over, the biologist getting up on shaky legs and staggering over to where Skye could pull one girlfriend into her arms and kiss her while her other girlfriend deep throated her dick. Then when those dildo were completely cleaned Skye pulled Bobbi up into a kiss, so she could end this perfect little orgy by tasting Jemma's pussy, ass and cum on the lips of her girlfriends, just like she had said she wanted. And more importantly of course, to make sure no one was feeling left out. She even considered kissing May, before concluding that it wouldn't go down that well. Although the least she could do was thank her, Skye disappointed to find that her mentor was dressed and already leaving by the time she finally stop making out with her girls.

"May!" Skye called out, and then when she had the older woman's attention added nonchalantly, "This was fun. We should do it again sometime. You know, if you want. After all, we wouldn't want you feeling left out, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." May agreed, turning away so Skye wouldn't see her smile.

The End?


End file.
